Wake Up
by lunatic- diavolo days
Summary: Escenario 7: La rubia ama a una desconocida, y recién se preocupa por saber de ella. La belga expone su desgracia, y el albino pasa a ser de cuidado.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star es propiedad de Junichi Sato y Gonzo Digimation. Esta es solo  
una historia sin fines de lucro, por fans y para fans.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Ohayou, minna-san! Antes que nada, les doy la siguiente advertencia: el siguiente fic es un Shoujo-ai, relacion chica/chica. Si les disgusta el género, cómodamente pueden irse y seguir leyendo otra historia de acuerdo a sus gustos. Sin embargo, si no eres conocedor del género, lees y luego cometes la –genial- idea de mandarme un review insultando y/o demandando el porque de la historia, simplemente lo ignoraré, y tú quedaras como tonto (a). Sin embargo, serán bien recibidas todas aquella críticas constructivas. Y si eres conocedor del género, pues simplemente espero que disfrutes y no te olvides de dejar un review para saber tu opinión.

...

¡Y se acabó la seriedad! XD una vez dada la advertencia, pues creo que lo que sigue es leer el fic, no? A por ello! xDDDD

* * *

_Cursivas _son pensamientos

_Cursivas_ es el alter-ego (?)

* * *

**------------**Wake up**------------**

Stage 1: _A chat, a jump and a bet----_

* * *

Miro a través de la ventana por... ¿enésima? vez. Ciertamente, estaba muy distraída para su propio bien, y, siendo ella, era algo muy preocupante.

Y es que la gran Layla Hamilton _no podía_ mostrar a los demás su distracción, o cualquier otra emoción que perjudicase su reputación de _siempre-estoica-ante-toda-situación._ Bueno hubiese sido que desconociese el motivo de su estado, pero desgraciadamente, sí sabia cual era.

Y eso hacía las cosas aun peores.

**  
¡ARGTH! **¡No podía sacarse a _esa-persona_ de su mente!

_  
A ver, hagamos un recuento de la situación_ pensó para sí misma tratando de calmarse. _Ya sé cuando comenzó todo exactamente, y ya sé lo que siento por esa-persona exactamente. Entonces¿qué rayos es lo que me distrae tanto¡Tengo un libreto **muy** grueso que aprender para la próxima semana y en vez de eso estoy divagando en mis pensamientos!..._ ... _Aunque, claro, divagar en pensamientos no es algo malo, pero... ¡en esta situación sí lo es!_

Y divagó un momento más. Y fue uno muy corto, porque la respuesta le vino como una rápida voltereta en el trapecio.

Lo que le distraía –y molestaba- era que no sabía cómo decirle a _esa-persona_ lo que sentía.

¿Y por qué no podía?

¡Porque simplemente no podía ir, verle directamente a los ojos y decirle "Hace tiempo que revuelves mi mundo, y mi vida no tendría el mismo significado de ahora sin ti. ¡Te amo!" sin morirse de vergüenza antes!

Que situación la suya... pareciera como si la obra en el escenario de su vida estuviese llegando al nudo de la historia. Solo que no sabía que seguía después: saltar y sujetarse al trapecio para comenzar la siguiente etapa –dar un paso adelante y resolver esa cuestión causada por _esa-persona_- o simplemente seguir saltando en el trampolín de sus divagaciones, y seguir ponderándose la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Como deseaba que su vida tuviese un guión al cual recurrir cuando cosas como estas pasaban.

**  
El futuro no está escrito aún**

Esa clásica pero verídica frase le vino a la mente.

_  
Yo soy la escritora del guión de mi vida, y a la vez el personaje principal.Irónico, porque parece que como escritora me estoy quedando sin ideas para continuar y como protagonista no sé que sigue a continuación._

_  
Porque no estoy envuelta en mi personaje._

Nada más cierto pudo haber pensado la rubia. No era propio de la actriz teatral Layla Hamilton realizar un papel sin estar inmersa en el personaje. No era propio de la heredera de las compañías Hamilton, Layla Hamilton, quedarse en su escritorio sin saber cual sería su siguiente estrategia empresarial. No era propio de la ex estrella del Kaleido Stage, Layla Hamilton, subir al trapecio sin saber que hacer con él.

No era propio de ella estar así, sin el valor y coraje suficientes como para ir y decirle a _esa-persona_ cómo y cuánto sentía.

_  
Y aquí estoy, otra vez, perdida en mis divagaciones. _

_  
Sobre esa-persona._

_  
----¿Sabes? Deberías de dejar de llamar al amor de tu vida así._

_  
Cállate. Lo último que necesito es tener una charla contigo para quedarme a final de cuentas más perdida y confundida._

Layla era una mujer como todas las demás: con sus penas, pasiones, alegrías, sentimientos y pensamientos.

Y también tenía esa pequeña vocecilla interior llamada 'Conciencia'. Y parecía que se había activado otra vez.

_  
----Pero sabes que no puedes ser tú sin mí. Soy tu alter ego, por más que lo niegues._

_  
Pues deberías hacer mejor tu trabajo, porque las pocas veces que hablo contigo, es para quedar más desorientada. A veces pienso que estas sólo para molestarme._

Tenía razón. No hablaba muy seguido con su conciencia, porque muy pocas veces hacia algo merecedor de culpa o enmendación. Una de las preciada enseñanzas de su madre, suponía.

_  
----Puede que sí. Pero no estoy ahora para discutir si te soy de ayuda o no, porque a las finales ambas sabemos que estoy en lo correcto casi siempre. Lo que interesa es que tienes una forma muy rara de denominar a la persona que amas. ¿Puedes decirme por qué?_

_  
Hmpf. Siempre con tus argumentos... ¿A que te refieres con que tengo una 'forma muy rara' de denominar a esa-persona?_

_  
----Y ahí vas de nuevo. No te salgas del tema, que no te servirá. Cualquier persona evoca a la persona que quiere por su nombre. Y tú no lo haces, sino que te refieres a ella como si fuese una persona cuyo nombre no debiese ser mencionado. Que yo sepa (porque sé mucho, y lo sabes) Layla Hamilton llama a las cosas, a los animales y a las personas por su nombre correspondiente. Y todavía no ha salido ninguna ley que te impida, al menos, pensar su nombre._

...

_  
----¿Ves? Estoy en lo correcto otra vez. Hasta te haz quedado sin nada que decir. ¿Qué pasa, Layla? No me digas que te estas quedando sin palabras como aquella vez..._

_  
Silencio. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, tengo ese momento presente a cada momento de cada día de mi vida transcurrido desde entonces..._

_  
----¿Y entonces por qué sigues llamando al objeto de tu afecto con ese sobrenombre de 'esa-persona'?_

_  
Quizás es porque... no quiero afrontar la realidad. Verdaderamente, de tan solo pensar en su nombre me pierdo en un abismo, y lo peor es que no sé si me gusta o si quiero ser rescatada. Pero como sé que el hecho de que el objeto de mi afecto me rescate de una situación así es algo imposible, he resuelto por referirme así hacia su persona._

_  
----Hasta que por fin lo aceptas. Pero¿tan negativa eres? No sabes si siente lo mismo que tú o no... quizás sí te corresponde mientras tu estas aquí, conversando conmigo, y en cierta forma perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir y tratar de acercártele más._

Alter-Layla estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, desde el principio tuvo que haber hecho eso: ir, volver a frecuentar el barrio de Cape Mary como siempre lo había hecho y volver a formar parte del Kaleido Stage, al menos no como parte oficial del elenco, pero aún así... nada le prohibía ir como una especie de 'asesora' ¿no? Además, _esa-persona _siempre estaba por ahí...

_  
----Si lo de perderte en un abismo al pensar su nombre es cierto, entonces, solo queda una pregunta._

Layla gruñó. Creía que Alter-L ya se había ido.

_  
Hazla._

_  
----¬u¬ ¿Desde cuando Layla Hamilton, la siempre-estoica-ante-todo, la ex estrella de Kaleido y la nueva promesa de los escenarios de Broadway se volvió... suave¿Dulce? O en el peor de los casos... ¿Cursi?_

OO!

_  
¿Cursi¿YO! Ò/Ó ¡Debes estar **LOCA**!_

_  
----¬u¬ La imagen, Layla, la imagen... aunque estés hablando con tu conciencia siempre debes conservar la imagen... recuerda que puedo traicionarte y sacar a flote todo ese juego de personalidades en el momento más inoportuno..._

_  
¬¬ ¡No te atreverías!_

_  
----Dame la oportunidad y lo hago más rápido que lo que tardas tú en saltar de un trapecio a otro ñ.ñ_

Ante esta sentencia, Layla perdió el interés en seguir discutiendo consigo misma. Sabía muy bien que su Alter Ego nunca la traicionaría, y que esa ultima parte de la discusión era solo bromas por parte suya. Menuda conciencia que se gastaba...

... Pero lo ultimo que dijo era cierto. ¿En realidad se estaba volviendo cursi¿Cursi-Layla? La ojiazul trató de hacerse una pequeña imagen mental de la idea.

Un leve estremecimiento sacudió su espalda entera. ¡La idea era horrible! Vale que desde la llegada de Sora había cambiado un poco y empezó a apreciar lo bueno de la vida con más interés pero... eso de andar con la sonrisa perenne no era su estilo. Disipó su mente de cualquier rastro de conversación (y cualquier rastro de imagen mental, por seguridad) y se levantó de la cómoda perezosa en que estaba sentada. Pensar al borde de la piscina siempre la había relajado, por la omnipotente presencia de los galones y galones de agua que estaban ahí. Claro que el efecto hubiera sido mejor si en vez de piscina fuese un río, ya que si llegaba a descubrir algo de sí que no encajara con su forma de ser, podía ir y cómodamente aventarse al agua.

Bonita forma de acabar con tus más oscuras personalidades, no?

_  
Herencia de mi padre, creo. La verdad que estoy empezando a darme cuenta que es algo extraño... eso de beber solamente dos tazas de capuchino para trabajar todo el día no es muy saludable que digamos..._

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, se dio cuenta que había hecho algo que estaba prohibiéndose a sí misma, por razones ya explicadas.

Lamentablemente la piscina ahora estaba a una distancia muy lejana...

* * *

Salta, salta, salta.

-Wheeeee!

Salta, salta, salta.

-Wheeeeeeee!

Salta, salta, _salta_.

-0 ¡WHEEEEEEEEEE!

SALTA!

-O ¡WHEEEEEEEE-----!

**  
TOCK!**

-T.T Auch...

-¡Sora¡¿Estás bien!

- U Sí, Ken, no te preocupes... solo que me sigue doliendo un poquito ;;

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Sinceramente, a veces Sora podía ser muy infantil... eso de ponerse a probar el nuevo trampolín que el escenario había adquirido sin antes haberlo ajustado o aflojado lo suficiente era algo peligroso, y prueba de eso era el 'accidente' ocurrido: Sora, entusiasmada por Dios sabe qué, no midió el impulso de sus saltos, y sumándole a eso el hecho que el trampolín estaba muy ajustado, la chica llegó hasta el techo del salón de prácticas.

Por suerte, el impacto no había sido mucho. Al menos, eso parecía.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería y verifiques si no tienes ningún daño mayor, Sora. También deberías ponerte un poco de hielo ahí... no vaya ser que se forme una contusión u

-Je je, eso haré ; -y salió de la sala con rumbo a quién sabe donde, porque al parecer estaba dando traspiés a diestra y siniestra...

Antes de irse en pos de la chica, Ken esbozó una nota en un papel y la pegó al trampolín.

* * *

-¡Mia!

La aludida no respondió.

-¡Mia!

La chica siguió mirando la pantalla del computador.

-¡MIA!

-¡UAHHHH! – después de saltar de la silla literalmente, la holandesa buscó el foco de destrucción que causó su susto - ¡Anna¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no me asustes así!

-Es que estabas ahí plantadota mirando la pantalla –en blanco, por cierto- y desde hace rato te estaba llamando -

-¬¬U... uu En fin... ¿qué pasa?

-¿No te acuerdas¡Hoy traen el nuevo trampolín! Supuestamente iríamos con Sora a probarlo...

-¡Ah! Se me olvidó... es que estoy con un bloqueo de escritora...

-En el aire ya se te quitará. ¡Vamos!

-Bueno, supongo que sí...

Para cuando ambas llegaron al gimnasio, este estaba desierto. Cuando se acercaron al trampolín, un inmenso cartel les dio la bienvenida.

**  
NO SALTAR. ¡PELIGROSO! TRAMPOLÍN ASESINO DE CHICAS BELLAS Y TIERNAS.**

**  
Ken.**

Anna y Mia: oo?

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que tiene que ver con Sora?

-Ni un dólar, saldría perdiendo. Mejor vamos a la enfermería a ver si los encontramos  
ahí...

-Y pensar que esto iba a quitarme el bloqueo...

* * *

----End of Stage 1---- 


	2. Stage 2

Disclaimer: Y aquí estamos, con la 6789 y pico–ava entrega de los Disclaimers-By-Koyomi (ni tantos...) Bueno, pues ya todo el mundo sabe que la inocentona de Sora, el pervert de Fool, el explotador de Kalos (¬¬ Sí! es un explotador! Porque los descansos entre obra y obra no son vacaciones para los trapecistas, sino que tienen que ir a _clases_! ¬.¬ Sarah prácticamente se ha ganado el cielo al estar con el tío afro, a pesar de sus macumbas u.u) y la _siempre-estoica-ante-todo_ Layla ( -.- ella, según Anto, mi beta, se lleva el oscar como mejor personaje xD... pero, viendo el asunto neutramente, hay que reconocer que, aunque al principio fue mala con la prota, es uno de los mejores personajes –por no decir el mejor, Anto, recuerda que tu paga no incluye loas a la rubia xDD- de la serie ) pertenecen al genio de Junichi Sato (genio, sí, pero dejó las cosas en nada en cuanto a las relaciones! xP), al igual que todo personaje relacionado a Kaleido Star... así que¡ya lo saben! Este es un fic sin fines de lucro (ja! Bueno fuese que me pagasen por escribir, pero, a decir verdad, escribo para complacer a mi ego xD) hecho por una fan –desesperada por ver Marimite- para fans–desesperados también, porque sino, no leerían este fic xD- donde solamente tomo prestados los personajes, cierta parte del argumento, y le hago una continuación... y aparte porque quise ser la primera autora de un fic enteramente shoujo-ai en la sección de KS del ffiction, y dar a conocer al mundo este en que vivimos la relación que SÍ se daba entre Sora y Layla xD

* * *

¡Buenas! Aquí la autora reportándose con otro capítulo más de este humilde fic (sip, el fic es humilde, pero la autora puede que no xD) A decir verdad, este fic ya va por el 4° chap, el 3° ya publicado y el quinto a comienzos. Sin embargo, no quiero apresurar las cosas, así que iremos al ritmo de un capi por quincena, cosa que así conservo la ventaja que llevo y no me atraso como en anteriores historias cof, cof, -YGO- cof, cof (xD)... puede que para el prox cap tarde un poco como esta vez, pero últimamente estoy más ocupada de lo normal, y trato en lo posible de tener esto al día, así que espero que comprendan n.nU

Así que, a responder a los reviewers!

**OsaP :** Hi! Bienvenida gracias por el comentario, y sí, los pocos fics shoujo-ai de KS que existen son difíciles de encontrar (si encontrar un shoujo-ai KS es suerte, ni que decir de los Yuri KS! XD) Contando bien, aquí en el ffiction hay dos en inglés –ambos en proceso-, dos en español –contando este- , y uno con breve mención. Y en otros sitios sólo encontré uno en inglés, bien redactado, y Layla/Sora para agrado mío x3

Pues, si es Layla/Sora, prácticamente desde ahora a estaría aclarado, pero para mayores señas, lee el chap xD .Con respecto a esas dos¡Las cosas _pudieron_ ser más obvias! Pero no, tuvo que venir Sato-san y plantar a Yuuri y Ken como los pisados la rubia y la japonesa, y al franchute de Leon (Alerón! Yo lo llamo así! Por qué? Porque desde el chap en donde se tiró sobre Sora con cara de violador no me gusta! Ni tampoco me gustó cuando hizo esa pataleta de dejar el escenario en plena función! Eso es falta de profesionalismo! . ) como bono extra. ¿Ansiosa por los demás chaps? Podría decir el otro sitio donde están publicados, pero no x3 Si lo leyeron aquí, aquí lo seguirán leyendo. Si lo encontraron allá, sigan leyéndolo allá xD

**hitomi-san : **Y pues, que vamos a hacer? Cuando en una serie se dan ciertas pistas de shoujo-ai que hasta los ciegos pueden ver, pero no se concreta nada, la mayoría se va a por las hetero-pairings xD Sinceramente, aunque en la web de KS de ADV Films (web oficial en inglés) digan que Layla "parece tener ciertos sentimientos por Yuuri, pero su orgullo no le permite admitirlos", yo seguiré dando al mundo mis sólidos argumentos para afirmar que entre las dos protas hay algo más que amistad y que los Bishonens –chicos lindos- de la serie están pintados xDD

**M.G. :** Y bueno, en realidad, tienes razón en eso del rollo alter-Layla y Layla en sí. Sin embargo, esto tiene su explicación: alter-Layla es todo lo que la rubia no admite –ni quiere admitir- ante sí misma, y, bajo una forma humanizada, este alter ego se encarga de que su dueña se admita tal y como es, a fin de que pueda reparar los errores, sobrellevar las cosas incambiables y luchar por las cosas que quiere sin miedo a ellas. También representa la 'otra cara' de Layla: su propensión a hacer las cosas chiste y simplonamente, pero innegablemente correctas. Obviamente que este cara no la veremos en ningún momento en la serie, así que es parte de mi toque personal en esta historia. Además, ñ.ñ ¿no es divertido ver como la rubia se contradice y pelea consigo misma, y a las finales sale ganando en ambas partes? Obviamente que no todo será chiste con respecto a Alter-Layla, porque como dije, ella prácticamente es una especie de auto-guía para la desorientada rubia en estos temas . Ahora, cómo es que Alter-Layla sabe de estos temas y Layla no, es algo a lo que la explicación no es muy sólida, pero de que existe, existe xDD (sólo espero haberme dado a entender como pretendía, y no haberte mareado U)

**NENA DE OZ :** Wiiiii! Alguien que le pescó la onda al asunto xD Si quieres más, líneas arriba está explicado, y no, no voy a saltar: Sora ya lo hizo por mí, y ahorita está con dolor de cabeza xD Pues la continuación de hoy como que causará polémica, mira que ir en el segundo cap y ya darle al asuntillo este... aunque no debería preocuparme: antes de la 'reforma' esta del ffiction (¬¬ perdí una historia y un capítulo publicado!) había autores que ponían un lemmon en el primer chap, y encima catalogaban la historia como PG-13, cuando debía ser un NC-17 o R xDDD

* * *

Ya con el apartado de reviews terminado, sólo quedan las advertencias del cap

Este cap contiene escenas lime, y según mi beta, ni siquiera es lime, sino soft-lime xD En todo caso, se encuentra en la parte central del fic y está denotado por las benditas líneas que simbolizan los cambios de escena. Si eres susceptible a cosas como estas, simplemente te saltas esa parte, y si no, antes de leerla consíguete pop-corn, bebidas y ponte esos lentes 3D para darle efecto sicodélico a la cosa xD

Opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones e ideas---- Review

Dudas, quejas, acusaciones, flamers, howlers, denuncias (?) ---- Review también xD

Mis agradecimientos a los reviewers, por haber dejado sus valiosas opiniones.

Y a mi beta reader y amiga Anto-chan, por ser valiente y haber aceptado el cargo, a pesar de ser una fan a morir del Layla/Yuuri. No te preocupes, Anto, que ya te hago un tributo especial y te hago tu fic Layla/Yuuri ... con Layla de dominatrix, obviamente xD

* * *

_----Cursiva_ : Alter-Layla

_Cursiva:_ pensamientos.

* * *

------------Wake up------------

.Stage 2: _A kiss can change everything_ .

Bien. En estos mismos instantes, estaba frente a la entrada del gimnasio de prácticas del Kaleido Stage, donde además se alojaban las oficinas del dueño (aka Kalos Eido).

_---- A ver, Layla-chan, repasemos la estrategia... vas, entras, saludas a todo aquel que te vea –si es que se lo merece, porque obviamente no puedes ir por ahí saludando a todo el mundo- y te diriges hacia la oficina del tío afro, ese de los lentes naranjas que no combinan con casi nada... luego conversas con él para saber las ultimas novedades con respecto al escenario y como postre le preguntas sobre ya-sabes-quien. Fin. _

_... ¿'Layla-chan'¿Y eso?_

_---- Una especie de sufijo japonés para los nombres, no le des importancia ahora... como te decía, haz el plan solamente._

_Esta bie--- ¿Tío afro de los lentes naranjas que no combinan con nada¡¡¡No puedes llamar a Kalos así¡¡¡Es una falta de respeto! Además, no tiene nada de afro... _

_---- ¬¬ Bromeas¿verdad? Pues tenga o no tenga nada de afro, para mí siempre ha sido Tío Afro, y no me discutas. ¿Que no tiene nada de afro¿Tengo que recordarte el diseño de los trajes que usa en las entrevistas y fiestas de los patrocinadores? ES afro. _

_Como tu dig---- ¿Cómo que ejecute el plan¡¡¡EN LA VIDA VOY A IR CON UNA EXCUSA TAN TONTA COMO LA DE TU PLAN!_

_---- nn Brillante¿verdad? Yo solita lo creé... y mi plan no tiene ninguna excusa, para tu información. Sólo tienes que dejarte caer por ahí como siempre lo haces y punto. Nadie puede discutirte nada... por algo somos Layla Hamilton¿no? Y te sugiero que dejes de hacer carantoñas y te bajes de una vez del auto porque tu chofer te esta mirando extraño... Compostura, Layla, la compostura..._

Layla dio una mirada rápida afuera, y efectivamente, su chofer estaba con una cara de nerviosismo.

Esto... Señorita Layla¿va a bajar o prefiere ir a otro sitio? –dijo, mientras seguía sosteniendo la puerta del auto.

La rubia suspiró.

Aquí me quedo, Stan. Puedes ir para la mansión, de regreso tomaré un taxi.

Como usted diga, señorita.

Una vez ido el chofer, la rubia comenzó su camino hacia lo que sería, quizás, lo más vergonzoso de su vida.

* * *

Caminaba con el más elegante paso que poseía, y, sin embargo, sentía que en cualquier momento caería. Durante el trayecto se había cruzado con algunos trapecistas, ya que ellos aun estaban en horario de practicas.

Siguió caminando hacia el pasillo central, que le llevaría directamente hacia la oficina de Kalos.

Unos pasos más...

**¡Zuumm!**

... pasos que nunca llegó a dar. Una persona le alcanzó por el lado derecho y la jaló hacia lo que parecía un armario de limpieza. Vacío.

Clic-

La puerta estaba asegurada, y, por que no, bloqueada también, por su misterioso/a captor/a.

Después de la impresión, Layla se estaba alistando para reclamarle a la persona que la tenía prisionera en ese sitio, mientras preparaba su más asesina mirada –y su mejor puño- para hacerle entender a quién quiera que sea que estaba bloqueando la puerta que no debía de jugarse así con ella. Alzó la vista y...

Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Layla. Hace mucho que no te dejas caer...

Hielo.

Petrificada.

Layla estaba congelada mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente de ella, con la expresión confusa más grande que haya tenido en su vida.

Trató de hablar, pero palabras no le salían de la boca. ¿Por qué razón vendría y la arrastraría hacía un armario de limpieza vacío para darle la bienvenida? Definitivamente ESO no era propio de...

Sí, ya sé que te estarás preguntando por qué he hecho esto, pero a decir verdad, era el sitio más cercano que encontré por aquí, junto a la oficina de Kalos... Si te hubiera alcanzado por la entrada te hubiera llevado hacia un lugar más _privado y cómodo..._

Un ' ¡Crack!' resonó en la mente de la rubia. ¿Qué quería llevarla a un sitio más _privado_ y _cómodo_¿¿¿¿Por qué razón quería un sitio más...?

Sin embargo, agradezcamos que este armario está vacío y que a esta hora no pasa nadie por acá.. además, Kalos no está. ¿Suerte, verdad?

¿Suerte! Estar con _esa_ _persona_ en un armario de limpieza totalmente vacío –a excepción de un solitario banco empotrado en la pared- con la puerta asegurada, en el mismo pasillo central de la oficina del dueño –con este ausente, y sin que nadie pasase por ahí a esas horas- y con una proximidad mínima de 80 cm –que iba disminuyendo silenciosamente a cada cosa que hablaba _esa persona_- en definitiva¡¡¡¡NO-PODIA-LLAMARSE-SUERTE!

Obviamente, ese era el razonamiento de la rubia. ¿Pero por qué no era suerte para ella? Desde cualquier punto de vista, 'estar con el objeto de tu afecto en un espacio de un metro cuadrado sin-que-nadie-los-molestase-en-lo-que-sea-que-fuesen-a-hacer', o en una palabra, _privacidad_, era algo muy, se repite, MUY buscado por los amantes que sabían _perfectamente_ lo que se podía _hacer_ en esa situación.

Pero, retomando la pregunta inicial¿por qué no era algo suertudo estar en una situación como esa? Porque la ojiazul sabía muy bien, entendía perfectamente y conocía casi como a la palma de su mano, que en cualquier instante podía soltar pistas de lo que sentía por _esa_ _persona_.

Y no podía. No debía.

¡Qué no podía, maldición¡Dar pistas de sus sentimientos equivalía a dictar su sentencia de muerte¡Vale que sí lo tenía planeado, como parte de su "plan de acercamiento-y-después-conquista", pero primero tenía que sondear el terreno, no ir y de frente decir lo que sentía¡Era algo demasiado arriesgado¡Podía salir lastimada!

Y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar. Ser lastimada. No correspondida. Rechazada.

Layla, no te he traído hasta aquí para que te metas en un debate mental sobre si Kalos es afro o no. Si estamos aquí, es, primero, para hablar; y solo yo lo estoy haciendo hasta el momento.

Layla salió del ensimismamiento en que había estado metida. La mayor cara de confusión que tenía había cambiado por una de desentendimiento. ¿Para hablar¿De que quería hablar con ella en un sitio como este?

Sentimientos. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Layla, y no te hagas la desentendida, así que quita esa cara que no te favorece... aunque debo confesar que se te ve adorable. –un leve sonrojo cruzó por su rostro.

¿Qué, ahora le leía la mente?

¿Se le veía adorable?

¡Concentración, Dios mío!

No debemos ocultarlo más, Layla. Sabemos perfectamente lo que sentimos y deberíamos comenzar a expresarlo, al menos entre nos. Sé que tienes una compostura estoica ante los demás, pero sé muy bien que no es así. Tu y yo hemos compartido el escenario lo suficiente como para saber como somos en realidad. Sé que yo tampoco he dado un paso adelante para aclarar las cosas, pero ahora es el momento perfecto.

_¿Momento perfecto? Pues mira, para lo único que se me ocurre que esto es un momento perfecto es algo que no podemos hacer, así que no le veo otra cosa. ¡Y no te me acerques mucho, por Dios¡Me pones nerviosa!_

¿Nerviosa? Bueno, yo también tengo nervios. Y no es para menos, con lo que estoy a punto de hacer, en vista que no quieres dar tú el primer paso, si es que le haz captado la idea al asunto.

Layla podía ver lentamente como el objeto de su afecto cerraba la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su nerviosismo se estaba haciendo más notorio.

¿Q-qué haces? –dijo, retrocediendo inconscientemente hacia el banco empotrado en la pared, pero sin llegar a sentarse.

La figura se detuvo.

Vaya, lo primero que dices en todo el rato y es un simple '¿Qué haces?'. ¡Por el amor de Dios¿Es que acaso no ves que también tengo los nervios de punta¡Es el colmo!

Y en un arrebato de impaciencia, combinado con el nerviosismo de tener sólo escasos centímetros entre sí, deslizó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Layla, y empujándola hacía si, apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Fue como si una descarga de electricidad corriese por su espalda. Layla no podía creer lo que estaba teniendo lugar en esos instantes: estaba siendo besada por la persona que causaba todas esas marañas de pensamientos y sentimientos en ella. ¿Y como le respondía? Estando ahí, dejándose besar, sin mover ni un músculo y sobretodo, sin participar en el evento.

_Esto es... indescriptible..._ fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar su ojos y responder a la sutil caricia que recibía, mientras deslizaba también ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza de su amante y le apretaba contra sí, instándole a hacer el beso más intenso.

Entusiasta, su amante cerró la distancia que les separaban, mientras su otra mano iba a parar a la cintura de la rubia.

La descarga que circundaba por su espalda se disparó al resto de su cuerpo. La total cercanía de los cuerpos le enviaba constantes mensajes al cerebro del calor que emanaba y de lo bien que se sentía estar los pechos y cinturas afirmados unos contra otros sin nada más que tejidos entre ellas. Los labios iban y venían, mordisqueando por aquí, mordisqueando por allá. Entraron en juego las húmedas habitantes de las bocas, tocándose unas a otras, batallando sin parar. Obviamente, nadie quería perder el control... ni tampoco ganarlo. Sólo quería disfrutar del momento.

Hasta que el beso se hizo mucho más apresurado, más apasionado, más... _ardiente_.

Y Layla sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Una rápida deducción cruzó su mente. La mano que había estado en su cintura decidió no quedarse quieta y había comenzado a acariciar su vientre por encima de la ropa. Instintivamente, Layla correspondió a la caricia haciendo más urgente el beso, si es que cabía la posibilidad.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, la traviesa mano incitada por el deseo del momento alzó los tejidos lo suficiente y acarició a piel desnuda el perfecto y bien formado vientre de la ojiazul.

Y Layla gimió. ¿Cómo podía ser su simple toque tan cálido y hacerle gemir en su boca? Si no fuese porque su espalda estaba contra la pared por poco y pierde el poco equilibrio que tenía.

Aunque su boca y su cuerpo estuviesen al 100 por ciento concentrados en la física –pero con gran significado amoroso- acción que estaban llevando, su mente encontró un momento de lucidez, uno muy pequeño, pero lo suficiente como para enumerar las cosas que le habían sucedido hasta el momento.

Había venido con la intención de visitar el Kaleido Stage para obtener noticias sobre _esa persona_ mediante Kalos, y sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba ahí besando apasionadamente al objeto de su afecto mientras este le prodigaba unas suaves pero a la vez incitadoras caricias en el vientre a mano y piel desnuda.

Recordó como momentos antes _esa persona_ la arrastró hacia el insignificante armario y con una confianza y actitud inusuales provocó lo que ahora estaban experimentando entre sí.

Y todo esto había ocurrido en un armario de limpieza vacío, a escasos metros de la oficina de Kalos.

Volvió a concentrarse en el beso.

Esa mano traviesa se estaba yendo peligrosamente para abajo...

Un momento.

¿En un armario de limpieza vacío, a escasos metros de la oficina de Kalos?

¡Cerca de la oficina de Kalos no había _**ningún**_ armario de limpieza!

Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, a la par que rompía el beso abruptamente con...

* * *

Mansión Hamilton, 7:30 a.m.

Cuarto de Layla-

Layla Hamilton, la rubia actriz de Broadway, se hallaba sentada sobre su cama, con las sábanas revueltas y sus manos aferrándose a estas como garras. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Y no era para menos, con el 'sueño' que había tenido.

_Entonces... todo fue... ¿un sueño?_

_----- -/./- Y vaya sueño, mujer. ¡Ni yo lo hubiese tenido! También mira que despertarte en la parte más interesante... _

A la rubia, que ya estaba con la mejillas sonrojadas, le sobrevino un bochorno de padre y señor mío.

_----- ¿A que mi actuación en el sueño fue de lo más realista? Merezco un Oscar... Pero... ¬¬ Me das envidia, Layla... Mira que llevarte el papel principal y todavía que Sora te robe un beso... T.T Yo también quero..._

Layla sólo atinaba a ponerse más y más roja con los comentarios. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido un sueño así! Se llevó las manos a la cara como queriendo cubrírsela ante tanta vergüenza. (Algo de por si muy raro en ella)

_----- Sí, es lo mismo que yo me estoy preguntando ñ.ñ ... pero para consuelo mío, esa Sora no era totalmente real. ¡Mira que venir así con toda seguridad y tenerte dominada! XD _

Layla seguía avergonzada, con la fama de estoica-ante-toda-situación despedazada –aunque sólo ante su conciencia- mientras casi podía oír claramente la pequeña risa de su alter ego.

_¡Ya basta¡Deja de reírte!_ Dijo en un intento de poner orden en su mente. _¡Si he tenido este sueño es por tu culpa!_

La risa de Alter L se cortó.

_----- ¿Cómo que por mi culpa? _

_¡Sí¡Sí no me hubieras aconsejado de ir y volver a frecuentar el Kaleido Stage como antes, no hubiese soñado todo esto! ò/ó_

_----- Déjame recordarte algo, Layla. Soñamos lo que nuestro subconsciente desea: lo que en verdad tú deseas. Lo único que hacen los eventos del día es influenciar levemente en el contenido, pero no cambiarlo. El deseo, como siempre, sigue intacto._

_----- Hasta que lo entiendes¿verdad? Amas a Sora, sí, y aunque es una chica, al igual que tú, tus sentimientos por ella son totalmente sólidos. Sino¿cómo tendrías un sueño lleno con tanto sentimiento como este? _

_Pero..._

_----- ¿Pero qué¿Acaso el hecho de que Sora sea chica te detiene como para incluso admitirlo ante ti misma? Déjame decirte algo te despejará las ideas. ¡Tú amas a Sora, no a las demás mujeres¡¡¡Es por ella que haz soñado así, no por las chicas en general¡Deja ya ese jueguito del 'esa-persona' y llámala por su nombre¡¡Sora!_

Y Layla se quedó callada, mental y físicamente.

_----- Tú no tienes la culpa de enamorarte de ella, Layla. De hecho, nadie tiene la culpa de enamorarse 'de quien no debe', como dicen en la sociedad. _

Layla, en su silencio, sólo asintió levemente.

. End of Stage 2 .

Ehmm… queda algo ás que decir? ..? ... Sí? pues entonces...

n0n¡Que viva el SoLay! n0n

¡Reviews! xDDD


	3. Stage 3

Disclaimer: ññ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas... Ah, no, eso es de Harry Potter xDDD... UoU Juro solemnemente que Kaleido Star no es de mi propiedad, sino de Junichi Sato, y tambien juro ante el Friki World (xD) que... ¡En este fic el Shoujo-Ai predominará! n0n... Ejem, ya pasadas las declaraciones, mejor pasen a leer lo demás xDD

* * *

¡Hi there! Aquí estoy con otro chap más de esta _cosa nostra_ que he publicado bajo un título al que todavía no le encuentro la explicación xD… En fin, pasemos a los reviews, ne? Hay tres personas desaparecidas, pero ya fueron reemplazadas con otras tres nuevas personas y el balance de reviews por chap aún está en 4-5; así que a responder nn 

**NENA DE OZ:** Je je, justamente la intención era hacerle creer que en verdad sí estaba pasando xDD Gracias por pensar así de mi historia Si quieres más historias mías, pues sip, tengo unas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y una de Inuyasha... incompletas T.T La musa responsable de ese fandom se fue de año sabático, solo que ya va más de un año xD En todo caso, en las de YGO recién estaba comenzando en esto de los fics, así que te sugiero que no esperes gran cosa U... aún hoy sigo pensando que no deberían esperar gran cosa xD. En todo caso, en mi Bio están –las que he publicado, nomás-. Hay otros textos que, por alguna u otra razón, no he publicado y siguen escondidas en mi Pc, donde nada ni nadie sabrá de su existencia hasta el día que yo decida... incluyendo a mi Beta Reader xDDD Que te vaya bien nn

**Lucy Oraki:** Bienvenida a este centro de locura yurítico xD Nah, pues si te parecio interesante, debe ser porque, al escribir esta historia, traté que fuese aceptable tanto para los partidarios del Shoujo-ai como para los que no lo son (aka mi Beta. Una de las personas que conozco que no es partidaria de este género, pero sigue siendo beta xD) para que fuese entendida como la situación que deben de pasar y afrontar las personas que descubren que les gusta alguien de su mismo sexo o los que acaban de salir del clóset . Lo de Layla fue un toque de humor, para hacer más llevable la historia... y porque forma parte de todo lo que yo hago. Rara vez hago algo sin nada chistoso xDD

**Liu:** Gracias, y bienvenida nn Todo bien, hasta que mencionaste el lemon. Tienes una aspirina por ahí? O sino te mando la cuenta del hospital, porque casi me das un paro cardiaco xDDD Pues, aclaremos cosas...

Primero, este fic, desde el inicio, ha sido clasificado como Shoujo-Ai. Lo que, acá, como bien sabrán algunos, implica solamente en cuanto al entorno sentimental, y alguna que otra escenita un poco subidita de tono.

Segundo, no tengo en mente un lemmon para esta historia, así como tampoco he hecho ninguno. ¿La razón? Aunque mi mente sea bien desarrollada para otras cosas, todavía no tengo mente para escribir una escena con contenido sexual, y aún menos si la primera que hago es yuri xD Escribi sí una vez un 'boceto', pero no hay nada descriptivo, y, en todo caso, es de YGO, no ha sido publicado, y esta en manos de una sola persona hasta el momento, a menos que esa persona lo haya compartido con otras xD

Y Tercero, _puede_ que, más adelante, en un futuro no-muy-cercano (xD) me anime a escribir lo que pides. En todo caso, si es para esta historia, sería ubicado ya por las rectas finales, o sino, como un one-shot anexado.

Espero que hayas entendido los puntos bases de esta historia, que ya tuve un contratiempo con mi beta xDD (le hice una broma al respecto. Puso una cara... y sí, _puso una cara_, porque el emoticon que usó lo decía todo xDDD) Gracias por tu comentario.

**Kami Hao: **x3¡Sí¿Tu también las notaste¡Las miradas entre esas dos eran obvias¡Y el mundo sigue ciego! XD Nah, que no es para tanto n.nU... además, si no hubiese encontrado y leído un Layla/Sora por obra y gracia del Espíritu Friki (xD), no me hubiese animado a escribir fic de KS ñ.ñ Sólo que el fic ese (el precursor xD) está en inglés, pero igual de emotivo, en tan solo tres chaps x3 Ah, pues, a Sora sólo la vas a ver así cuando Layla sueñe xDDDDDD

**Syaoran Li Clow:** Gracias por los comentarios nn tambien he leido tu historia, y disculpa que no te haya dejado review (ando corta de tiempo ..U)... Muy bonita! n0n A ver si le haces continuacion, porque el final no me convencio nnU

Bueno, terminamos por el momento xD... pues... algo mas? La advertencia está en el primer chap, así que supongo que ya sabrán el lema: Homofóbicos, esta no es su historia xDD Esta vez, no hay nada de cuidado, así que sigan nomás xDDD... Agradecimientos ami Beta, Anto, por revisar el capítulo nn (desde el prox capi incluire propaganda para ella tambien xD)

* * *

_Cursivas_ Pensamientos 

_----- Cursivas_ El alter-ego de Layla xDDD

* * *

------------Wake up------------

Stage 3: _The great little battle_.

Salió rápidamente del auto, antes de poder arrepentirse. Si no lo hacía ahora¿cuándo lo haría? Un día más marcaba una diferencia enorme, ya que hacerlo tanto hoy como mañana tenían distintas opciones que podían influir en lo que pasara después.

Claro, si es que pasaba algo.

De todas formas¿qué podía perder?

Todo.

_Y a Sora también. Ya sea su amistad... o lo demás._

Layla Hamilton entró con pasó decidido a la oficina de Kalos.

_

* * *

_Ser la nueva estrella del Kaleido Stage era algo que, ni bien le había traído un montón de felicidad, alegría y la sensación de estar cumpliendo sus metas para consigo misma, también le había traído un montón de esfuerzo por hacer, muchas más ocupaciones y claro, más... admiradores.

No había otra cosa que más le causara problemas.

Claro, a cualquier persona que tiene fama le gusta tener admiradores, ya que estos, aparte de pasarse una parte de sus vidas admirando a tal o cual ídolo-persona famosa-lo que sea, te daban una razón por la cual no rendirte y ser cada vez mejor en lo que te desempeñes.

Ah, la agradable sensación de que lo que haces es admirado, elogiado e incluso inspirador por otros y para otros.

Pero para Sora Naegino, una cosa era admiradores, de los cuales se habló antes; y otra muy, se repite, MUY diferente, era Admiradores, con mayúscula y con otro tono de voz.

Para Sora, Admiradores significaba chicos.

¿Bonito, no?

Pues ni tanto, porque el enunciado completo era 'chicos que no tienen nada que hacer y vienen a darme continuas declaraciones, promesas de amor eterno y molestias, porque a pesar que les digo "no" siguen insistiendo, como si fuesen a obtener un "sí" ' .

Pues sí, la inocente japonesa pensaba así. Y no porque le diese lata tener que lidiar con el montón de chicos que venían a ofrecerle una relación 'estable' (que eran, en mayoría, hijos mimados de diversos empresarios que se habían obstinado con la chica extranjera para poder exhibirla como su nueva 'adquisición' ante su círculo social), sino porque después de finiquitar el asunto, venía el extra de tener que explicarles a Sara, Rosetta, Anna, Mia, Marion y Jonathan como fue la cosa con el chico de turno. (O sea, para los que no estén familiarizados con el asunto en la forma técnica de hoy en día, tenía que explicarles _quién_ fue, _qué_ le dijo a ella, _con que_ razones vino él, _cómo_ se lo dijo a ella, _qué_ le regaló a ella, _cómo le respondió_ ella y _porqué_ lo rechazó.)

Eso era Admiradores para Sora. Sin embargo, en ese grupo no se contaba a los que sí se habían enamorado o prendado de ella verdaderamente, porque afortunadamente podía distinguirlos. Y estos últimos le daban pena, porque no le gustaba destruir los sueños, sentimientos o ilusiones de los demás, y se disculpaba con ellos por no corresponderles.

Por lo tanto, el asunto de Admiradores tenía bastante cola.

Y quizás, la más importante era la que le hacía pensar a Sora sobre su propia situación amorosa.

¿Cómo vamos de amoríos, jefa¿Logró alguien hacernos caer del trapecio por desconcentrarnos?

Y Sora se respondía, como siempre, con un rotundo 'No'.

Pero le hacía pensar en cierto asuntillo.

Todavía no se había caído del trapecio por causa de alguien.

Pero sí que se moría de ganas por compartir el trapecio con _alguien._

Y ese alguien era un persona muy conocida por ella y el Kaleido Stage.

Su nombre era...

- ¡Sora¡Tierra llamando a Sora¿Me escuchas?

La japonesa respingó. Había sido un mal momento para iniciar un viaje introspectivo en sí misma.

- Disculpa, Rosetta. ¿Decías?-contestó con una sonrisa, para eludir la situación anterior.

- Ha, parece que el golpe de ayer aún tiene efecto...

- ¿Ein¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Rosetta! Lo que pasa es que me acordaba de algo...

- ¿Sí? ¬u¬ ¿Tan importante como para que te hayas olvidado de que hoy íbamos a ir a la playa y que en una hora nos vamos?-la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa pícara...

- Je je ... disculpa... –un pequeño tinte carmín provocado por un poco de vergüenza cruzó las mejillas de la chica mientras ella se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

La belga mostró una mirada diferente que Sora notó un poco extrañada.

¿Dónde había visto ese extraño brillo en los ojos antes?

Bueno, una cosa más por la qué pensar luego. Hoy iba a relajarse¿no?

- ¿Tienes ya todo listo?-le preguntó la chica. Había desviado su mirada hacia el interior del cuarto, como queriendo zafarse de la situación. ¿Otra cosa más a la lista de cosas en que pensar después?

- Sip. Aunque el pervertido de Fool quiso colarse en donde puse mi ropa de baño ¬¬

Rosetta sintió una punzada de... consternación¿Celos¿Pero de quién?

- ¿Eh¿Y que hiciste con él?

- Ah, pues...

-----------------

- ¡Ayuda¡La foca satánica me quiere comeeeeeeeeer! TOT ¡Sora, que no lo vuelvo a haceeeeeeeeeeeer! TTOTT

El franchute espíritu del escenario estaba nadando por su vida, con Jonathan detrás de él. Al parecer, su primera impresión del espíritu ese no había dejado de ser la de un pez...

- ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

Y Super Marion pasó por ahí. Pero sólo vio a su compañero de juegos darle vueltas al estanque a toda velocidad.

- Debes estar emocionado, Jonathan. No te preocupes, en una hora salimos a la playa.

Y se fue a seguir con sus preparativos.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-----------------

- Ah...

La belga notó que era la ocasión perfecta. Bien. Ahora o nunca...

- Sora...

- ¿Sí¿Pasa algo Rosetta?

_Bueno, **sí** pasa algo... pero... a ver si no te desagrada la idea..._

- Pues veras, quería preguntarte algo...

Pero así como hay un comercial en los momentos más importantes de cualquier serie, dibujo animado, películas de TV o culebronas, aquí también hubo un comercial.

- ¡Sora! Te buscan abajo... –dijo Anna mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido apoyándose en sus rodillas.

- ¿Mmm¿Quién es?

- ¿Te suena el nombre Matt? Apuesto a que la vez pasada no lo rechazaste como nos dijiste!-dijo la bronceada chica con malicia.

- ¿Matt?... ¿Quién es?

Gota.

¡Ah¿El chico de la semana pasada¿El ultimo admirador que...¡Chotto¿Qué no se daba por entendido¡Ya iba a ser la tercera vez que venía insistiendo!

Un pasmo se apoderó del rostro de la chica.

- Aja, ese mismo, parece que sí lo recuerdas... ¡Jo¿No será que viendo que te ha insistido más de lo normal, por fin haz caído? ¬u¬?

El pasmo cambió por incomodidad. Anna, que no era buena contando chistes, era buena molestándole en ese tema.

- Parece que va a ver otro rechazo antes del paseo... –dijo la genio de los diávolos. Ciertamente, a ella también le incomodaba la situación...

Sora salió con los hombros caídos hacia la planta baja de los dormitorios. ¿No que iba a relajarse hoy?

... ¿Por qué, Kami-sama, por qué?

(Nota: cualquier persona que haya pensado líneas arriba que la japonesa había madurado, por favor abstenerse de seguir haciéndolo. No ha madurado. Sólo se ha enfocado en algo que no es el trapecio. Punto)

_

* * *

_

- ¿Y como van las cosas por Broadway, Layla? Creí que estarías allá con Kathy.

Ja. ¿Así que Kalos estaba directo hoy día, no? Puess, a unirse al juego sin caer en él.

- Estaba. Lo que pasa es que decidí pasarme unas vacaciones cortas por aquí, aunque de todas formas tengo que aprenderme un nuevo libreto que me ha dado. Kathy manda saludos para todos.

- Se agradece. ¿Y? Supongo que esta vez no te haz dejado caer así nomás...

Ow. Había olvidado que el dueño del escenario era muy artero.

- Simplemente que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visité el escenario. No quiero perder la costumbre, sabes?... ¿Ha pasado algo¿Cómo van con la próxima obra?-decía con la más absoluta naturalidad del mundo, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de las que había en la bandeja del té. Aunque no era té, sino soda.

- Mia ya se esta encargando del guión. Al parecer, esta vez será un drama romántico con final feliz. Obviamente, Sora será la protagonista.

_------- Algo me huele mal, Layla. Un drama romántico con final feliz con Sora de protagonista... ¿no requiere de un galán?_

- Y presumo que habrá un galán. ¿Leon? –dijo, con un imperceptible temor en la voz. No le gustaba que el francés estuviese continuamente cerca de sus intereses... Bueno, a nadie le gusta que otros estén cerca de los intereses de uno.

Tomó un trago de su bebida para disimular la agitación que sentía por dentro.

- Seguramente. Aunque esta vez tengo la intención de hacer un casting para ese personaje. Es bueno variar de vez en cuando.

Alivio general.

_----- Layla¿a que hora piensas preguntar¿O ya te olvidaste del objetivo de nuestra visita?_

_El que tiene paciencia persevera hasta obtener lo querido..No quiero apresurarme, o parecería muy sospechoso._

_----- Aprendes bien, pequeña saltamontes. Sólo hay un problema. ¡Ya te haz ido fuera de los límites de la paciencia!_

_¬¬ Ya lo sé._

- ¿Y como está Sora¿Le va bien?

- Sí, le va bien. Parece ser que no se deja dominar por el estrés. Sin embargo...

_¿'Sin embargo'?_

_----- ñ.ñ Aquí hay Sora encerrada._

_¬¬ Por favor, deja de mencionarla a cada rato, que ya estoy preguntando por ella._

- ¿Sin embargo?

- ... sí hay algo que la molesta. Quizás deberías ayudarle...

- ¿Mm¿Qué es lo que le molesta?

Parecía que Kalos estaba jugando con sus palabras. Como si tuviera la intención de molestarla...

- Últimamente, han venido muchos chicos interesados en una relación con Naegino. Mira que vienen cada semana...

OO!

¡Imposible¿O sea que a Sora le estaban...!

_------ ¡Echando los perros¡Layla¡Nos estamos dejando ganar y tu ahí bien sentada¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que debíamos venir más continuamente!_

Layla sintió la más grande punzada de temor en toda su vida.

Bueno, ella también había tenido admiradores así, y había hecho caso omiso de ellos, ya que no estaba interesada. Pero... ¿y si Sora se interesaba por uno de ellos?

La. Idea. Era. Demasiado. Atemorizante.

Porque si Sora se interesaba por uno de ellos... la guerra estaría perdida antes de haberla comenzado. Y tendría que resignarse a amarla... sin que ella lo supiese.

Y de solo pensarlo era doloroso. Amoríos no correspondidos, deseos perdonados, pasiones olvidadas...

Sería como ser una náufraga en el inmenso mar de sus sentimientos, sin tener a quien aferrarse para sobrevivir.

Sabía que no podría resistirlo. En la inmensa muralla de hielo que había construido para protegerse se había abierto una brecha hacia el mundo exterior a causa de la japonesa, y si ella le correspondiese a otra persona, esa brecha terminaría por expandirse como una epidemia, devorando todo a su paso, y al final la dejaría expuesta.

Sin nada con que protegerse.

¿Así que esto era sufrir de amor¿Morir de amor? ... Si que era nuevo para ella.

_----- Las cosas no están perdidas aún, Layla. Simplemente, este es un obstáculo que debemos superar a capa y espada cueste lo que cueste._

Su alter ego al rescate. Sinceramente, si este no hubiese intervenido, ahora mismo habría dejado libre su desesperación por el asunto.

Aun tenía que luchar. Y no quería perder.

Recobrando la compostura que nunca perdió ante Kalos, Layla se preparó para acceder a más información. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde la última frase.

Y algo le aguijoneó la mente: El tono que usó el propietario en su ultima oración.

¿Había percibido malicia en su voz?

¿Acaso Kalos sabía con respecto a sus sentimientos?

_------ ¡Uah, el tío afro es un ladino! o ¡Mira que jugarnos con temas como esos!_

No podía ser.

No podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía, no podía... ¡RAYOS, QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA!

* * *

Para alguien como Kalos, ser observador de hasta el mínimo detalle equivalía a una virtud que debía cultivarse. 

Algunas veces para sacar provecho, y otras para cuidarse de otros.

¿Qué si algo pasaba entre Layla y Sora? Bueno, no podía asegurarlo, pero por parte de la rubia... ja, aún le quedaba por aprender. Debía reconocer que era excepcionalmente astuta.

Pero al Gran Kalos Eido, era prácticamente imposible ganarle en cuanto a disimular o descubrir cosas.

Bueno, hasta el momento él había avergonzado a otros, y nadie le había avergonzado a él... ¿No es la vida bella?

Esta bien, dejemos los auto-halagos para después. Sinceramente, no tenía nada en contra ante la idea de esas dos juntas; solamente pensaba que la americana debía ser un poco más cauta y adelantarse un poco. Sino, se le iba a escapar el tren.

Cómo casi se le fue a él.

Este... la auto-crítica para otro momento.

A ver si la rubia pillaba la última indirecta directa que le había dado.

* * *

_Vas a pagarme esta, Kalos. ¡Lo juro¡Vas a sufrir por avergonzarme!_

Y el destino estaba de acuerdo.

- Bueno, quizás debería aconsejarle, pero primero me gustaría saber como se ha desenvuelto ella misma en el asunto. Cambiando de tema¿cómo vas con Sara?

¿Ehhhh?

_----- ¡Toma esa, tío de los lentes naranjas! XD_

* * *

_Compostura, Kalos, no te dejes vencer... debes mostrarte como si la cosa no fuese tan importante..._

La chica Hamilton le había atacado con un golpe bajo. Jo, no podía esperar menos de su alumna.

¿Así que ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones? Bueno, a responder pues.

Kalos estaba a punto de retrucarle a la ojiazul, cuando las puertas se abrieron y una rubicunda melena entró en juego.

- ¡Layla¡Es bueno verte después de tiempo! Pensaba que ya no vendrías a visitarnos.

- Eso sería imposible, Sara. Gusto de verte también. –respondió con una sonrisa. Dio una mirada rápida a Eido, y un extraño brillo se expuso momentáneamente en sus ojos azules como el mar.

Kalos podía jurar que algo tramaba la chica.

- ¿Y como van ustedes dos, eh? Justamente le estaba preguntando a Kalos si ya te había comprado el anillo de compromiso y si ya habían formalizado. Tu sabes, eso de amistad larga, noviazgo corto, igual a matrimonio feliz...

**¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

Layla había soltado la bomba atómica.

- ¿De verdad? n/n ¡Qué bien¿Y Kalos, me haz comprado el anillo? n.n?

- ¿Ah? Este... ¿tengo que? Digo, tu me amas, yo te amo, falta algo más? Uuuu –le habían dado en su talón de Aquiles. Con respecto a la rubia se comportaba como colegial en falta pillado con las manos en la masa...

- ¡Kalos¿Cómo es posible! Vez? No me prestas atención!

- ¡No es eso¡Verás, Layla ha dicho eso para molestarme!

- ¡Pues molestándote o no, tiene razón¡No me amas! TT.TT

- ¡No, tampoco es eso¡Sólo que...!

Layla no pudo menos que sonreír burlonamente ante su obra maestra.

_¬w¬ A ver como te salvas de esta, Kalos._

- Bueno, tortolitos, los dejo. Veo que necesitan hablar sobre sus asuntos. Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí y visitar a Sora un momento... –dijo inocentemente, mientras se retiraba.

- ¡Ah! Si buscas a Sora, está por el estanque de Jonathan. Un chico que ya le ha insistido dos veces está haciendo el tercer intento... –dijo la cantante mientras dejaba de ahorcar momentáneamente a su pareja para después volver a hacerlo.

- ¡Arght, Sara¡Que me falta el aire!

- ¡Pues debería, insensato¡No me atiendes como es debido! òó

* * *

Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo, Layla no pudo contener una carcajada.

_----- Layla Team: 1. Kalos Eido: 0. ¡Sufre, tío afro, por meterte con nosotras! _

Pero el último dato que había recibido le inquietaba. ¿Sora estaba hablando con un chico que ya había venido dos veces anteriormente?

Apuró el paso. Tenía que ver como actuaba la chica con respecto al tema. Quizás necesitase apoyo...

_------ x3 Y aquí va Layla Hamilton, con su capa ondeando al viento mientras monta en su caballo cual mítico Pegaso, preparando su espada con mano ágil para el combate en el que defenderá a su doncella angelical... ¡Dios, que buen tema para una historia de amor!_

Layla tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para aguantar el bochorno del comentario.

:.End of Stage 3.:


	4. Stage 4

---Disclaimer---

Koyomi: Oi, Santa, me traerás este año los derechos de Ks, Kannamiko y Mai-Hime? ¬¬?

Santa: o-o What? Who are you? Where I am? Have you been nice this year?

Koyomi: Responde! (látigo)

Santa: Oh my God, What have I done?

Santa: Save me, Rudolph!

Rudolph: uwú _"Fuck you! I'm tired of you!"_

* * *

Kaleido Star pertenece a Junichi Sato y a los estudios Gonzo, junto con otras empresas que no sé cuales son xD No hago lucro con esto, así que no pueden demandarme Y por cierto, Santa está bien, no lo he raptado ni nada por el estilo o-o

* * *

Hi everyone! A sido muy larga la espera, no? Es que me daba flojera subir el cap Xdd Aparte que he estado ocupada oo pero si habéis encontrado el otro sitio donde el fic ya va en el capítulo 5.1, pues entonces no tienen de que preocuparse xD 

Pero eso sí, les pido disculpas por el retrason-nUu Mejor contesto sus reviews xD

**NENA DE OZ:** Bueno, yo tampoco sé como lo hago… ni siquiera sé que hago xDDDBueno, lo de subir los demás capítulos para ti ni es problema, no? Volviste a encontrar la dirección? Si no lo haz hecho, una pena :p ¿RosettaxSora? Bueno, técnicamente, sí, Rosetta va tras Sora. Pero Sora… ya se verá después xD Cuidate tu también!

**Syaoran Li Clow:** No hay de qué Un epílogo, quizás? … Je, eso de dejar con la intriga se me está haciendo hábito xD Saludos!

**Kami Hao:** Pues verás LaylaxSora a su debido tiempo :P o quieres específicamente SoraxLayla? A lo mejor hago un one-shot por ahí 9.9… Oh, espero que no te hayas golpeado xD Rosetta actúa raro porque es una belga-lesbi-afrancesada xD Sora se sonroja porque los japoneses no acostumbran a dar besos en forma de saludo; dar un beso en la mejilla indicaría que tu relación con esa persona es ya de enamorados xD por eso se sonroja ; Sip, soy cruel xD Mi fan! Hazme barra entonces, o si no publicidad xDDD

**bk asakura:** Se agradece Mi beta también es fan del LaylaxYuuri, pero sigue siendo beta o.o Creo que debo conseguirme otro beta tmb, así tengo un punto de vista non-shoujo ai y uno shoujo-ai xD

**Jonh Maverik:**no sé porqué me suena 'Maverik'. En fin xD Concuerdo contigo! Ken, Leon y Yuuri están pintados en la pared xD pero tengo planes para ellos también ¬u¬ Si creías que Kalos se vestía ridículo, espera a leer el capítulo 5.2 xDD

Sobre la reacción de Ken, eso es algo que se verá más adelante todavía. Layla recién comienza a hacer sus movimientos… lo mismo con Yuuri Y Ken, que en el cap 5.2 tambien comienzan a aparecer xD Leon! Me olvidé de Leon! no me extraña, lo detesto xD

Mei es acosadora, sí… pero detrás de Layla? Bueno, eso también podría ser, ya que una vez le llevó flores o.o pero prefiero que ella sea la hétero de la historia, junto con Sarah xD porque las demás son yuri xD es pentágono xD luego lo explico… pero me gusta como suena, 'bodrio amoroso' xD Tus locuras son buenas ideas! Pero, como dije antes, quedan mejor en un one-shot, o mejor dicho en otro fic de Ks… haré uno por navidad? Quizás xD

**Ryther:** Gracias Eso mismo digo! Todos están ciegos! Menos mal que primero publiqué el fic en un foro yuri/yaoi que… nada, no dije nadaxD Layla ya tiene detrás suyo a Yuuri o.o con él basta para Lay, ella no tiene tiempo para tantos acosadores xDD Nop, Layla no va a la playa… y Kalos… bueno, supongo que salío vivo, porque sino este cap sería su funeralxDDD

Layla actuando de nuevo? Bueno, lo leí en un fic ('The Star Who Shines on Me', está en inglés, pero es LaylaxSora) y era bueno, para ser abordada la idea en sólo un capi… pero en este contexto no quedaría T-T a lo mejor más adelante se puede hacer algo

Sobre subir los capítulos más rápido… es que yo actualizó aquí cuando en el otro sitio puse un nuevo capítulo, cosa que hay una ventaja de dos capítulos. Además, mientras más tiempo me demoro más cruel soy xDDDDDDDD

**Satanic Sasamy: **Se agracede tus comentarios. Lila? o.o es extraño, porque yo tengo el capítulo ese del cumpleaños de Lay, y en la nota que le envía su viejo dice bien claro "Reira", la forma de escribir 'Layla' en japonés. Además, en la página oficial de Kaleido Star (tanto la americana como la japonesa) dice en su perfil "Layla Hamilton". Bueno, lo de continuar Pronto es un problema natural xDD

Bueno, los agradecimientos del cap o.ó :

-A mi beta, primeramente, por pasarle revisión a esto xD

-A Coca-Cola, por refrescarme la garganta mientras estoy frente a la pc o-o

-A los cubitos de hielo o-o Coca con hielo rulea!(Coca-cola, no malentiendan xD)

-Y a ustedes, por leer esto xD

Las advertencias ya las saben desde el primer capítulo, así que no hagan reclamos al respecto xD Aunque todavía no recibo mi primer flamer T-T

Enjoy!

* * *

_Cursivas_ son los pensamientos de Layla. 

_------ Cursivas_ es el famoso Alter-Ego, que ya me está pidiendo salario, o sino no sale más ¬¬U

* * *

------------Wake up------------

-.-.-Stage 4: _The fall of an Idiot_-.-.-

Nada, nada, nada.

Nada, nada, nada.

¡Estaba nadando¡No había cosas que le hiciese más feliz en esta vida!

Bueno, menos el comer pescado. ¡El pescado era lo básico para una dieta excelente!

¿Por qué?

¡Porque te deja la piel lisita, los bigotes rectos, los ojos relucientes, los huesos fuertes y los músculos listos para las correrías diarias!

Especialmente cuando estaba nadando tras ese pez de la vez pasada... sí, ese que había visto por primera vez cuando Sora-sama le cogió en el escenario y que se le escapó de la boca por encontrarse muy débil.

Bueno, justo hasta hace un momento, estaba persiguiendo al pez ese (que, con ayuda del Dios Poseidón, pronto sería pescado) hasta que escuchó la voz de Sora-sama acompañada de una desconocida. ¿Un chico? –El mencionado 'pez' franchute ahora se había acordado de que podía _flotar_ como le viniese en gana, y se fue _flotando_ como pudo, cargando con el peso de la roca que la acróbata le había amarrado previsoramente para que no se escapara.

- ¡Sora¡Qué alegría que vinieses¡Por un momento mi acelerado corazón pensó que el destino estuviese en contra mía y no te pudiese ver hoy día!

¡Ooooohhh!

¿Así que justo en estos instantes estaba presenciando una de las famosas declaraciones a Sora-sama?

¡Pues a cumplir con el rol, pues¡Nadie se merecerá a Sora-sama sin que no haya pasado antes la dura prueba de consentimiento del Gran Jonathan¡Y si no lo pasase, sería desterrado de las tierras del escenario de por vida, bajo los despiadados coletazos del Gran Jonathan, mientras es atacado también por los afilados dientes de la cruel mordida del Gran Jonathan!

…

Será mejor dejar de escuchar todas las historias de Marion y vivir como la normalita foca cachorra- camino a ser _adolescente_- que era.

Y Jonathan, poniéndose silenciosamente en la rampa más cercana a Sora-sama, escuchó y presenció el espectáculo.

(Advertencia: tomar las palabras de la foca de la serie como meramente un juego ya que, digámoslo claramente, es sólo una foca. En todo caso, se le puede tomar como un previo de los hechos a continuación. Y sí, intuyeron bien: la foca, al haber estado oyendo y jugando muchas veces con la pequeña rubia a 'Las aventuras de M&J' terminó por hacerse ególatra. Se ruega, por lo tanto, que cualquier psicólogo (a), postulante al puesto mencionado o adolescente próximo a terminar la secundaria que vaya a coger esta carrera y que se haya devorado ya los libros de Freud y homónimos, darse una vueltita por tras las bambalinas del fic, hablar con la autora, y darle una sesión a la foca, que nos tiene preocupados en la gerencia del fic. Gracias)

(Nota: no queremos ser redundantes, pero¿notaron que lo de arriba fue puro palabrerío de relleno para aumentar la tensión de los hechos a continuación, y, dándole la misma importancia que se le da a un rábano cuando va a ser cortado para la ensalada, pudieron habérselo saltado y pasarse a la siguiente escena, en vez de seguir leyendo estas –¡estúp...endas!- notas¿Sí se dieron cuenta¿Quieren hacer un reclamo? Pues entonces, se les será atendido mediante un review. Gracias de nuevo. –La Gerencia del Fic-)

* * *

- ¡Sora¡Qué alegría que vinieses¡Por un momento mi acelerado corazón pensó que el destino estuviese en contra mía y no te pudiese ver hoy día! 

...Ack...

¿Por qué esto sólo le pasaba a ella?

- Je, qué sorpresa, Joven Matt. ¿Qué se le ofrece?_En verdad, no sé ni para qué pregunto _

- ¿Cómo que 'qué se le ofrece' ¡Por supuesto, Sora, que he venido para llevarte a la felicidad eterna!

Sinceramente, el tipo no era feo. De hecho, tenía ojos azules, cabellos negro hasta los hombros y una extraña arrogancia en su persona. Entonces espérate hasta que termines de leer xD) Obviamente, lo malo era su personalidad y forma de actuar: La de un niño rico que cree que todo lo que él dice es cierto.

Pero, como Sora no tenía una mentalidad totalmente despejada con respecto a temas de la sociedad, ella simplemente rechazaba porque no estaba interesada -aparte que ni le conocía, ni le atraía. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar? El tipo ni siquiera trataba de iniciar amistad, se iba directamente a por el noviazgo- y porque por el momento, su joven mente de 17 años estaba centrada en su más grande campo de juegos: el Kaleido Stage.

Pues sí, para la extranjera el Kaleido Stage era como su campo de juegos. ¿Por qué? Porque ella, cada vez que se subía al trapecio, saltaba en la lona, se colgaba de las cintas o se balanceaba en las barras, no podía hacerlo sin una sonrisa. ¿Y qué eran entonces las obras del escenario? Simplemente, unas recreaciones que jugaban por temporadas, con el argumento como las reglas y objetivo del juego, y el público como otros niños que no jugaban, pero que venían para ver cómo lo hacían y sonreían ante el espectáculo.

Obviamente, ese era una descripción 'acorde' al razonamiento de la chica. O, simplemente, llamémosle al escenario el lugar que hacía más feliz a Sora.

Sin embargo, volviendo al tema actual, Sora se preguntaba porque esto le pasaba a ella y no a otros. Claro que Anna también tenía sus admiradoras, por las expresiones que hacía...y Mía también tenía a unos cuantos, pero... ¿por qué sus _admiradores_ venían hasta el escenario y las de Anna y Mia no¡No era justo¡Ella solita siempre cargaba con este asuntillo sola! ...

La vida era injusta...

- ¡Ah, bella Sora, sé que te haz quedado embobada por mis encantos, pero no perdamos más tiempo¡Consumemos nuestro amor con un beso!

_Essspérate un segundo. ¿'Nuestro' amor¿Cuál amor¿Tú me amas? Aquí lo único que veo es tu tonto empeño en querer salir conmigo sin ninguna razón. ¿Cuál amor? Si crees que venir, mandarme a llamar, molestarme con tus líneas en rima y con tus flores es amor, pues mal. Esto se llama A-CO-SO. Sí, a-co-so, acoso. ¡Me estás acosando¡Y tengo razón, porque esta ya es la tercera vez!_

O.O!

¡La siempre amable Sora estaba hastiada! ... Bueno, mentalmente, y no lo sacaba a flote¡pero estaba hastiada!

* * *

Layla se quedó de piedra. ¡EL TIPO ERA UN TOTAL ZOQUETE¡SOPENCO, ANIMAL, IDIOTA ARROGANTE! 

Estaba justamente al otro lado del estanque de la foca. Había llegado antes que la pelirosada, y tampoco había sido notada por el 'galante' admirador.

¿Era su imaginación, o la foca también estaba presenciando la escena con interés?

¡Qué más daba! La cosa era que el idiota ese estaba llevando la situación como si ellos _ya_ fueran algo. ¡Era un grosero!

Centró su mirada en Sora. Al parecer, estaba también algo molesta, porque pudo ver su mano haciéndose puño. Eso quería decir a la chica el tipo le interesaba tanto como una garrapata.

¿Debería intervenir o dejar que ella solita termine con el asunto?

- Perdón, joven Matt, pero¿ha dicho usted 'nuestro amor'?... ¿cuál amor?

- ¡Pero, Sora¿Qué acaso esta no es nuestra tercera cita? Claro que me hubiese gustado llevarte a otros sitios más interesantes, pero como no accedías y yo siempre he cumplido tus mandatos... –contesto el tal Matt con un descaro tan propio como el del diablo.

_¡Esto es el acabóse! _Pensó la rubia aún escondida... bueno, ni tanto, sólo estaba tapada por Jonathan y una rampa del estanque.

La contrariedad corría por sus venas. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese un persona con un cinismo del demonio y a la vez ser tan estúpido, retrasado mental, idiota, cabeza hueca, imbécil, y toda la gama de insultos habidos y por haber?

Aún conteniéndose, Layla siguió de espectadora.

* * *

- ¡Pero, Sora¿Qué acaso esta no es nuestra tercera cita? Claro que me hubiese gustado llevarte a otros sitios más interesantes, pero como no accedías y yo siempre he cumplido tus mandatos... 

¿Quuuuuuuuuéééééééééééé?

¿Cita?

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de arbustos no hacían juego con el ambiente. De hecho, el par de arbustos hasta hace cinco minutos estaba a 20 metros del estanque, y ahora estaba a 5.

¿Curioso, no? Tomando en cuenta que por esa zona todo era pavimento...

- ¡Quita tu codo de mis costillas, Anna! –siseó cierta holandesa.

- ¡Lo siento, fue sin querer¡Es que el tipo este me ha sorprendido!-le respondió la mencionada, con la voz un tanto audible.

- ¡Silencio¡Si no fuese porque Sora está con la mandíbula desencajada, ya nos hubiese escuchado!

- ¿Qué, estar con la mandíbula desencajada no te permite escuchar?-preguntó la californiana a la china.

- ¡Claro que no, es sólo un decir! –le refunfuñó la china a la californiana.

- ¡Callaos¿Es que acaso quieren que Sora nos descubra¡Hasta Jonathan es más cauteloso que ustedes¡Está ahí quietecito, mientras que ustedes se la pasan discutiendo!-regañó la belga.

- Lo sentimos –dijeron a coro la holandesa, la americana y la china, tan bajo como podían.

(...Silencio sepulcral...)

Ah, tal vez eso explicase lo de los arbustos...

* * *

Layla pudo ver, mientras el tipo este anunciaba lo de _tercera cita,_ -¡Tercera cita¡Ese tipo tenía que estar drogado para decir tales cosas!- a unos curiosos arbustos que se movían a paso de oruga, con dirección a los protagonistas del momento. 

_---- Un cheque en blanco al portador a que son las demás chicas._ –apostó su alter-ego, que curiosamente había estado callada todo el rato y ahora estaba con una voz neutral.

_No me extrañaría_ Se respondió a sí misma la actriz.

* * *

Desde su incómoda posición, podía ver que el rostro casi siempre apacible de la japonesa se llenaba de una turbación justificada. Bueno, algo que amainaba un poco su propia turbación por el asunto. 

Y es que, sinceramente, el que a Sora viniesen a proponérsele así por así _no le gustaba para nada._

Rosetta Passel, desde los arbustos, fruncía el ceño. Cómo odiaba que molestasen a su Sora.

Al parecer, Layla Hamilton y la panda esa de _Admiradores_ no eran los únicos tras la extranjera...

(Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. Últimamente, a la Autora se le están yendo las ideas)

* * *

- Disculpe, joven Matt¡pero yo no he tenido **NINGUNA** **CITA **con usted! 

Se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, se estaba saliendo de sus casillas... ¡era la primera vez¡Por Dios, que alguien la sacase de esta situación! No quería terminar cacheteando a un idiota tan solo por decir estupideces...

Miró al tipo a los ojos con una fiera determinación: la misma que usaba cuando estaba empeñada en algo relacionado al escenario.

- Pues mira, Sora, que tú eres mi novia, porque yo no he estado viniendo _por gusto_. –dijo con una retorcida voz muy distinta a la usual y le agarró la muñeca con fuerza.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de la chica. Estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada.

- ¡Suélteme¡Usted no tiene derecho a tocarme!-dijo enfadada, mientras trataba de recuperar la libertad de su brazo.

- ¡PUES SI NO TE HAZ ENTERADO, ME PERTENECES!- e hizo más presión en su agarre.

Y cuando vio los ojos del tipo, algo sí la asustó ahora. Esos no eran los ojos de un idiota.

Eran los ojos de un psicópata.

* * *

_¡AHORA SÍ QUE LO MATO¡LO MATO, LO DESCUARTIZO Y LO ENVÍO AL INFIERNO!_

Layla estaba hecha una furia. Se apresuró a donde Sora para socorrerla y darle al miserable ese su merecido. ¡Al diablo con las buenas maneras¡Ella misma se encargaría de refundir al desgraciado animal ahí presente en lo más profundo de un prisión, después de haberle hecho pasar por la agonía que sus puños estaban listos para provocarle!

- ¡SORA!

Las chicas estaban ya prestas para defender a su amiga. ¿Cómo se atrevía!

Rosetta fue la primera en levantarse, y las demás ya estaban en fila con ella.

Pero antes que pudieran hacer nada, algo les detendría a ellas y a la rubia que les ganaba por distancia.

El ruido de una moto inundó el lugar.

* * *

**¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

El ruido sorprendió a Matt y a Sora, aunque éste no la había soltado en ningún momento. Si no lo había hecho ya, pronto lo haría.

Una motocicleta deportiva se aproximaba a ellos. Mejor dicho, se dirigía a él con toda velocidad.

Viendo que el moreno estaba paralizado por la conmoción, Sora aprovechó para soltarse justo a tiempo y alejarse del rufián. Este se dio cuenta y quiso recuperar su opresión sobre la chica, pero cuando avanzó tres pasos para alcanzarla, tuvo que caerse de espaldas para no ser arrollado por la moto, que frenó bruscamente con un chillido metros más allá, levantando una polvareda digna del lejano oeste.

- ¿Qué… está pasando? –preguntó Mei tosiendo de vez en cuando a causa del polvo levantado. En esas fechas siempre había mucho polvo...

- ¡No lo sé! –dijo la belga- ¡No veo nada por... causa... del polvo! –ella también estaba con cubriéndose las manos con la cara, el polvo era demasiado.

A desconocimiento de las demás, Layla estaba pasando por la misma situación. Sin embargo, tanto ella como las otras podían oír perfectamente.

* * *

La nube de polvo aminoró su densidad y dejó que las cosas fuesen visibles otra vez. 

El misterioso motociclista se había bajado de su corcel de metal y se dirigía hacia la chica, que también había sido presa de la polvareda como todos los presentes en la escena. Tenía un casco negro y rojo, a juego con su motocicleta. Como era de suponerse, era difícil saber la identidad del chico sin que éste se quitara el casco. Inclusive ver los ojos era difícil, porque el casco contaba con un visor polarizado. Y se había asumido que era un hombre por la fisonomía del cuerpo.

Y todas, menos cierto idiota que aún estaba tirado en el piso, escucharon un perfecto diálogo en un idioma desconocido

- ¡Sora¿Estás bien! –la voz, a pesar de sonar desconocida por el idioma empleado, estaba cargada de preocupación.

- Sí... –atinó a decir la aludida, sorprendida porque se habían dirigido a su persona en su idioma natal.

- ¿No te hizo nada, verdad? –siguió preguntando el misterioso personaje, aún con la preocupación en la voz.

- No, estoy bien. Sólo me agarró fuerte en la muñeca... –respondió ésta en el mismo idioma sin pensarlo, siendo una acción refleja: si te hablan en tu propio idioma, respondes rápidamente como si todo el rato hubiese estado hablando con el mismo idioma.

- Menos mal... – dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Algo pasaba aquí. Esa voz a Sora le sonaba conocida. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes¡Ah¡Si tan sólo pudiese ver sus ojos o el color de su cabello!

El desconocido héroe se dirigió entonces hacia el ya no yaciente Matt, que se había levantado y buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

- ¡HIJO DE PERRA¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR ASÍ, CON TU ESTÚPIDA MOTOCICLETA¿ES QUE ACASO NO SABES CONDUCIR¡ESTA LA PAGAS!- y lo que estaba buscando en su bolsillo salió a la luz: se trataba de un revolver pequeño.

Trató de apuntar al aún encasquetado chico, cuando una patada en la mano le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor y el arma de fuego; luego le siguió otra patada, pero esta vez en el estómago, lo que lo dejó doblado por un rato dándole tiempo al otro de agacharse y coger la pistola, mientras aún seguía sin decirle palabra alguna y con una actitud fría y calculadora. Cuando vio el cañón del revolver apuntarle a la cabeza, soltó una risa de sarcasmo.

- ¡Está descargada, idiota¿Crees que sería tan estúpido de ir por ahí con balas en la recámara, hijo de perra? –al parecer, el ataque a su estómago le había dejado sin fuerzas para gritar.

- Ah¿está descargada? Pues entonces te dolerá más. –dijo esta vez la voz, pero ahora en un perfecto inglés.

Y tirando la pistola a prudente distancia, le encajó un puñete en la quijada. El moreno cayó con la boca sangrando: le había roto el labio. Su oponente, poniéndole un pie en el pecho despectivamente, le preguntó, con una rabia a todas luces perceptible.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratar a una dama así¿No sabes buenos modales, verdad?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa, bastardo¿No sabes quién soy, verdad¡Pues te aconsejo que te vayas buscando un buen abogado, porque te acabas de ganar una demanda por agresión¡Y no solo eso, sino que en la cárcel me aseguraré que te den una cálida bienvenida!

- ¡Pues mira, que si voy a la cárcel por 'agresión', tú te iras conmigo por acoso y maltrato a una mujer!

- ¡Ya veremos eso, hijo de pu...! –pero no pudo terminar el insulto, porque el mismo pie que estaba haciéndole presión en el pecho le había hecho callar, mandándole a la inconciencia bajo la agradable sensación de una patada.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, cernícalo. Y para tu información, el único con ese título aquí eres tú.

* * *

Las chicas estaban con la boca abierta. ¿Ese malhablado y desgraciado que estaba tirado en el piso era el mismo hombre gentil y apuesto que había venido a buscar a Sora en anteriores veces? Un temor les recorrió el cuerpo. ¡Cuántas veces habían estado en peligro! 

Layla había soltado la respiración que, sin saberlo, estaba conteniendo. Seguía ahí, con la cara mostrando total desconcierto: le reconfortaba que Sora se encontrase bien, pero... ¿quién era ese hombre del casco¿Cómo era que sabía el nombre de Sora? Algo le inquietaba con respecto al tipo ahora presente.

Sin embargo, las sospechas que Sora había estado teniendo desde que el desconocido le dirigiese palabra se estaban volviendo más sólidas. Sólo le faltaba una pista... miró con atención al personaje aún de pie, de espaldas a ella. Era alto, espaldas anchas, ... ¡un momento! Miró con atención la zona del cuello, justo donde comenzaba el borde del casco. Se entreveían unos mechones blancos... ¡Imposible!

Haciendo uso de la maravillosa facultad del habla, Sora, que había estado callada, dijo con voz entusiasmada.

- ¡Shiro!

El mencionado tipo respondió al nombre citado. Volteándose totalmente, y mientras caminaba hacia la chica, se quitó el casco de motociclista.

Una alborotada y nevada cabellera, una piel casi cadavérica y unos rubicundos ojos salieron a la luz, acompañados por una sonrisa infantil.

- Ah, ya me reconociste, So-chan. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí. Lamento no haber venido antes, pero es que tenía cosas pendientes y no creí que el asunto este fuese tan serio, perdón. Si hubiese venido antes, esto de seguro no hubiera pasado. –añadió con un poco de vergüenza en la voz, mientras se rascaba incómodamente la cabeza.

"¿'So-chan'¿Shiro?" fue la pregunta que cruzaba por la cabeza de todas las presentes, con la foca de agregado cultural. Habían podido seguir la conversación entre estos dos, porque lo habían hecho en inglés.

Y vieron con más estupefacción cuando la misma Sora corrió a abrazarse de la cintura del chico, que le ganaba en altura por un aproximado de 20 cm.

Ante la escenita de par de enamorados que representaban esos dos, con ella abrazándole y él con sus manos en los hombros de ella, con los semblantes de felicidad grabados en el rostro, dos personas ahí presentes se sintieron invadidas por los celos.

"_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Bueno, desde el inicio ya sabía que iba a ser mucho más que difícil "_ pensaron Layla Hamilton y Rosetta Passel desde sus puestos.

-.-.-End of Stage 4-.-.-

* * *

Ya saben! Dejar reviews acelera la actualización del fic! Y no vale ponerse otro nick para volver a dejar review! xD

P.S: Si ven mal escrita o editada alguna parte, ya saben que es cula del ¬¬U


	5. Stage 5 act I

--En un sitio muuuuuy lejano… --

Koy: o.ó hey! Que no es lejano! Simplemente está al costadito del McDonnalds.

Lay: ¬¬U Vives al costado de un McDonnalds?

Koy: Claro que no, simplemente lo uso como un punto de referencia cualquiera. No me gusta dar mi dirección…

Lay: Y a quien le importaría? Llevas casi un año sin actualizar esta pobre historia, seguro que los que la leían ya no están interesados…

Koy: ¬¬… Creo que alguien no va a tener escenas con Sora, verdad, Tatsu-chan?

Tatsu-chan: Sora? Ah, creo que esta capítulo se trata más sobre mi y ella, no?

Lay: ¬¬ _"Kill them… Must kill them_…_"_

Koy: _A No-SoLay Chapter_!!! xD

Sora: Eh? Koy-san, que es 'SoLay'?

Lay: o//////////o Ah… Esto… Verás, Sora, 'S-So'… 'SoLay' quiere decir---

Koy: es _No SoLay_, y quiere decir que tendrás escenas y texto de relevancia con Tatsu-chan!

Tatsu-chan: Koy-san tiene razón. Esforcémonos, So-chan!

Sora: Yay!

Layla: "_Sooooooraaaaaa_ T.T"

**ooooooooo**

Kaleido Star es propiedad de Junichi Sato, Estudios Gonzo y demás asociados. No poseo personaje alguno, salvo a Tatsushiro Ryoe, así que lo demás es de Junichi-san. No gano dinero haciendo esto, así que no tienen motivo para demandarme. (Aunque me gustaria que lo intentaran… ganar un juicio sería bonito… xD)

_----Cursivas _: Alter-L.

"_Cursivas_" : Pensamientos.

**ooooooooo**

**Wake up**

**---Stage 5.1: Problems with your grandma? Call him---**

_---- Ha sido un día movidito, eh?_

Gaahh, justo ahora que estaba por dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, su condenado alter-ego venía para molestarle un poco... En fin, que se le podía hacer?

_---- ¬¬ ¿Así que soy "tu condenado alter-ego", no? Pues bien, ahora te quedas sin mi consejito del día u.ú_

Feh...

" _Habla. Y rápido, porque estaba por dormirme -feliz-... Como bien sabrás, es algo que no hago muy a menudo. " _

_---- Sí, pero ¿Cómo? Si no veo a ninguna chica de cabeza rosada en tu cam..._

::::Cachetada mental::::

_----- ¬.# Eso dolió._

_"_ _Por pervertida ù//////ú "_

_---- Bueno, bueno, bromitas para después. ¿Qué tal él? _

Él.

Tatsushiro Ryoe.

El amigo de la infancia de Sora.

**ooooooooo**

Luego del incidente con el tal Matt... hew O'Shale, heredero de las empresas de su padre, Matthew O'Shale II, las cosas habían continuado a un ritmo del cual se podía decir ya estaba predestinado.

Afortunadamente, la japonesa no se enteró de nada... de nada que tuviera que ver con el hecho de que Anna, Mia, Mei y Rosetta estaban espiándola desde el inicio de todo tras los convenientes y prácticos arbustos de plástico (que podían ser encontrados a la venta en el canal de compras televisivas por teléfono), plus Layla y la foca de regalo desde los aposentos del "Gran Jonathan", obviamente. La chica había caído en la dulce mentira del "Sora! Te encuentras bien? Veníamos para avisarte de... de... bueno, de algo, cuando desde lejos vimos todo lo que pasó! Y para cuando llegamos, ya te encontramos abrazada del albino (que esta buenote, por cierto, a ver si nos lo presentas ya) y pisando la espalda del moreno". Otra vez, ante el mundo quedaba demostrado que la japonesa residente en Estados Unidos, Naegino Sora, era totalmente inocente, despistada, y fácil de convencer.

Pero en el caso de la rubia ex-trapecista, no fue solo la inocentona de Sora. Todos los presentes, entiéndase bien, _todos y cada uno de ellos_ creyeron la bien argumentada mentira del "Buenos Días. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Creí que estarían en los dormitorios. Por cierto... ¿y ese tipo de cabello negro¿No está inconsciente?".

Señores, estamos aquí para darle la medalla de oro a la ganadora del primer puesto del concurso "Quién engaña más a quién en el Kaleido Stage". ¡Un aplauso, por favor!

A decir verdad, si bien Layla no era mentirosa, sabía mentir. Por supuesto que tal talento sólo era usado en casos de emergencia; casos en donde tendría que conservar toda su entereza, elegancia y buenas maneras para no tener que dar unas pavorosas explicaciones a los presentes de cómo, cuando y porque estaba allí.

"Llegué aquí hace 15 minutos, antes de que comenzara todo. Pero me quedé aquí, tras el estanque de la foca, para que Sora no me viese. Quería ver cómo se desenvolvía en este tipo de situaciones, para saber si el objeto de mi afecto sabe conducirse en los líos. Claro que, cuando el desgraciado ese se sobrepasó de manos, yo ya estaba dirigiéndome ahí para abofetearlo con todas mis fuerzas –y después demandarlo, refundirlo en la cárcel y de paso pegándole mediante unos matones contratados–, pero antes de que llegara, vino el compadre del pelo blanco con su moto y me malogró la entradita de súper heroína rubia ojiazul (con buen cuerpo, por cierto, como toda heroína en regla) salvando su ser amado..."

Los dioses sabían que esa no era la explicación que Layla Hamilton –ni aún estando muerta y en el purgatorio, sufriendo algún que otro tormento–, les daría, a pesar de que fuese la verdad del asunto en su más pura esencia.

**ooooooooo**

Después de un furtivo saludo por parte del grupo del escenario, se hizo caso a la pregunta de la rubia. Mientras el albino comenzaba a atar y amordazar al aún inconsciente hombre, Mei le explicaba un poco la situación a la en esos momentos sorprendida Layla –digamos la verdad, aparentemente sorprendida-. Las demás chicas, con la belga Rosetta Passel a la cabeza, chachareaban algo con la ex víctima del exabrupto cometido ahí mismo hace algunos instantes.

Dejaron al atado Matthew a unos cuantos metros de la motocicleta del recién llegado albino, y luego pasaron al hall de los dormitorios del escenario. Se entendía, entonces, que la moto estaba aparcada a las puertas de los dormitorios, y el americanito estaba a metros de ella, con la misma decencia de una bolsa de basura dejada a un costado de la puerta de la casa. Solo que la bolsa de basura tenía mucho más clase que él, porque no se dedicaba a acosar a las chicas...

Una vez dentro, Sarah se les unió antes de que pudieran comenzar las presentaciones, y, como correspondía, fue enterada del anterior problema. Obviamente, se escandalizó como las demás lo hicieron, pero para cuando llegaron a la parte final, a la ondulada rubia el asunto le terminó pareciendo una realista versión de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Y cómo se llama este apuesto joven, que ha salvado a la damisela en peligro? Merece un reconocimiento por ello -había preguntado, comenzado ella con la presentación.

-Ah, disculpen, pero con todo este trajín no he podido presentarlo debidamente... Chicas, señorita Layla, él es Tatsushiro Ryoe, un amigo de la infancia. Casi como mi hermano mayor

Tadaan!! Con esas simples palabras, el miedo que se estaba tornando cada vez más y más tangible dentro de dos personas presentes desapareció como por arte de magia.

Sólo que, a su vez, fue reemplazado por otro mucho más peligroso. Una de esas personas era Layla Hamilton.

Y la otra, para sorpresa de un publico inexistente en ese instante, era nada más y nada menos que Rosetta Passel.

Sorpresa. La belga también iba tras la pelirosada.

**ooooooooo**

Albino de nacimiento. Se entendía entonces el inusual color rojo de sus pupilas. Nada de agua oxigenada, almidón y lentes de contacto. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de albinos, este no era del tipo debilucho. Y aunque su piel sí era clarísima, no llegaba al nivel de color habitual entre los que padecían este mal.

Bueno, ahora esa definición física de Tatsushiro (o Shiro, como lo llamaba Sora) Ryoe podía ser cambiada. El asunto era que el tipo, a pesar de su procedencia asiática, también tenía algo de herencia nórdica.

Tiempo atrás, después del año 1853 (importante en la historia del Japón, pues se abría paso al comercio con Occidente e iniciaba su acelerado crecimiento industrial), un inmigrante cuyo origen se debatía entre Groenlandia e Islandia llegó a las tierras del sol naciente.

El inmigrante llegó, y durante su estadía llegó a hacer suyas las costumbres, lengua y tradiciones del país en donde se encontraba, lo que le trajo un crecimiento social, ya que mediante negocios logró hacerse de un status algo respetable: su condición de Gaijin (extranjero) en el país que le alojaba aún le seguía trayendo problemas. Uno de los problemas que le trajo fue el de encontrar pareja, ya que no fue sino hasta los 35 en que pudo casarse con la hija de un comerciante de la localidad de Hiroshima. Se trasladó hacia esa localidad, pero tuvo que abandonarla tiempo después por razones económicas (esto lo situaba en un estado de suerte, ya que dejó Hiroshima antes de que esta desapareciera del mapa por obra de las bombas atómicas.) Dejó Japón por un lapso de tiempo con su familia (esposa, 2 hijos y los suegros, no había familia por parte de él) y se trasladó hacia los EE.UU. (esa vez, su condición japonesa de Gaijin fue su as bajo la manga, ya que gracias a ella pudo pasar al país este sin inconvenientes, salvo por parte de los suegros, a los cuales les costó convencer un poco) e inició nuevamente sus negocios. Tiempo después de acabar la 2ª Guerra, con sus hijos ya crecidos (un apuesto joven de 19 y una floreciente jovencita de 17) y sus suegros casi estirando la pata (mejor dicho, apenas llegaron a su tierra natal y estos fallecieron de la emoción), retornó al Japón.

Como el tiempo pasa sin piedad, el Gaijin murió, antecediéndole su esposa. La heredad dejada por él fue igualitariamente repartida entre los dos hermanos. La hija se casó con un japonés, y el hijo murió joven en la isla de Hokkaido, sin esposa e hijos, con lo que se perdía el apellido extranjero para siempre. La ahora casada hermana, que había adoptado el apellido Ryoe por causa del matrimonio, tuvo más suerte. Aunque tuvo sólo un hijo, su prole sobrevivió, ya que afortunadamente en cada generación hubo un descendiente varón que pudiera conservar el apellido. Los negocios fueron heredados unos a otros, y así hasta la actualidad que aún existía el apellido.

Ahora, después de tamaña explicación¿Qué tenía que ver toda la historia del Gaijin que llegó a Japón desde Groenlandia-Islandia-Dios-sabe-dónde con su aspecto físico?

El asunto era simple.

Los Ryoe no eran albinos, y sin embargo, cada dos generaciones alguien nacía con ambas características (el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos, características propias del Gaijin, que se debía a su país de origen por causa del clima, que era helado. Se decía que era hielo y nieve permanente, así que en ese caso Groenlandia sería el país natal del Gaijin.) ¿Curioso? Pues, simplemente, los genes de este Gaijin –del cual su nombre se perdió con paso del tiempo, pero quedó un retrato- eran excepcionalmente fuertes, y prueba de eso era el mismo Tatsushiro, a quien le había tocado parecerse a su antecesor. Una curiosidad bien grandota.

Pero volviendo a la pregunta del alter-ego de Layla –qué pensaba del tal Shiro/Tatsushiro-, había que rescatar un punto importante.

En la conversación de la mañana (que se limitó a sólo unos 40 minutos, porque las chicas se fueron a la playa como ya habían acordado), el chico Ryoe sólo había respondido la pregunta concerniente a su aspecto físico con una simple contestación.

"Ah, pues, eso se debe a que un antepasado mío provenía de un país ártico, y como el clima era helado, tenía los cabellos blancos y las pupilas rojas. Parece ser que sus genes son algo tercos, ya que aún se mantienen y reaparecen cada dos generaciones. Mi abuelo fue así también, así que obviamente, me tocaría a mí "

Entonces...

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Cómo rayos sabía Layla la historia de la familia Ryoe, si la mayoría de sus integrantes se encontraban en Tokyo, Japón, a un continente de distancia y Tatsushiro no había dicho CASI ni pío?!?!?!?

_---- Hija, si te dije alguna vez que cuando conocieras a alguien debías de saber al menos lo básico sobre su persona –aka nombre, apellido y edad-, NO ME REFERÍA A QUE CONTRATASES A UN DETECTIVE Y QUE LE INVESTIGARA HASTA EL COLOR DEL AURA AL CHICO!!!!!!  
_

_"No lo hice ¬////////¬"_

Y Layla tenía razón. No había contratado a un detective privado para saber todo eso. La verdad era que ella ya había oído el apellido Ryoe de labios de su progenitor en una ocasión anterior, y obviamente el bichito de la curiosidad, junto al recuerdo del nombre que se activó al oírlo de nuevo, provocó que la chica investigase un poco en Internet.

_---- u.ú Sí, "en Internet", como no. ¡Cómo ha avanzado la tecnología! Ahora puedes saber toda la historia de un tipo gracias a unos cuantos clics._

_" Sorprendente, no? "_

_---- ¡¡¡¡DESEMBUCHA Y NO TE HAGAS LA CORCHA QUE NO SABE NADA¡¡BIEN SABES QUE NO FUE "en Internet", ASI QUE AUNQUE YO YA SEPA COMO LO HICISTE, CUENTALO TU MISMA!! Si no eres sincera contigo misma¿cómo vas a serlo con Sora¡¡EXPLICA!! _

_" V-Vale... "_

Y es que Layla seguía siendo inocente al pensar que podía engañarse a si misma.

La verdad era que, aunque si había escuchado el nombre por parte de su padre alguna vez, ella, al volver a escuchar el apellido en cuestión, al cabo de unas horas llamó a la secretaria de su padre. Como se llevaba de buenas maneras con la chica, no le costó obtener un favor. Le había dicho que una vez su padre le había mencionado a un tal Ryoe, y que tenía negocios con él. Obviamente, queriendo saber un poco sobre el asunto –el asunto de los negocios no habría sido hace más de dos días- porque había conocido a una persona con tal nombre, le pidió que le averiguase todo lo posible que fuese encontrar con respecto al apellido. Al rato, a la Bandeja de Entrada del correo electrónico de la rubia llegó un mail por parte de la secretaria. En este estaba todo lo concerniente a la familia por la que pregunto información, y por ende terminó sabiendo la historia anterior.

Los Ryoe, comenzando por Gaijin Ryoe –nombre que se le había brindado al progenitor de la prole ante la pérdida del nombre y apellido originales por capricho del destino- se distinguían de la sociedad japonesa por un hecho: estaban en el mundo de los negocios importantes. Prueba de ello era que había un consorcio empresarial que llevaba el nombre Ryoe. Eso hacía a cada uno de los integrantes de dicha familia una celebridad en el mundo de las grandes empresas y economistas con tan sólo llevar el nombre, a pesar de que algunos de sus miembros no se desarrollaran profesionalmente en este campo. Sin embargo, la familia no era muy numerosa que digamos. Siempre, en todas las generaciones, no habían existido más de 20 miembros, entre abuelos, primos, hermanos, tíos y nietos. Actualmente, sólo había tres miembros más aparte de Tatsushiro: su abuela y sus padres. Su abuelo había fallecido tiempo atrás.

Y como ya no estaba su abuelo, el imperio financiero de la familia era controlado ahora por su abuela y su padre. Aunque, si la actual matriarca de la familia, Kanna Ryoe, lo decidiera, el control pasaría directamente de manos suyas a las de su nieto Tatsushiro. Era por eso que siempre todo miembro de la familia debía al menos tener un título que le ayudara en mundo de los negocios. Si se quería dedicar otra cosa ya era de su elección, siempre y cuando tuviera el título requerido. "Sé lo que desees, pero estudia al menos esto, porque en un futuro puedes tener el imperio Ryoe en tus manos." Ese era el lema de su abuela.

Ahora, esa era información general de los Ryoe que cualquiera podía encontrar en algunos archivos colgados en red; así que si quería saber algo más que no muchos supiesen acerca de la familia esta, tendría que buscar a fondo. Dichosamente, la secretaria de su padre sabía hacer su trabajo.

No tan solo le había conseguido lo que todos sabían acerca del apellido Ryoe. Le había conseguido también algunas pequeñas biografías de los integrantes renombrables.

Comenzando con la matriarca actual, obviamente.

Kanna Ryoe, cuyo nombre de soltera fue Kanna Kurosawa, nació el 12 de diciembre de 1945. Sagitario. Cabellos aún oscuros y cortos; acostumbraba vestir a la usanza tradicional (kimonos, yukatas y sandalias de madera.) Adoptó el apellido Ryoe a los 25 años, al casarse con Tatsuya Ryoe el 25 de enero de 1970. Sacando cuentas, había tenido 30 felices años de casada y 5 melancólicos de viuda, a partir del fallecimiento de su esposo cuando Tatsushiro tenía 14 años.

Tatsuya, Tatsushiro... Otra costumbre de los Ryoe era a la hora de bautizar a los "nórdicos" miembros de la familia: Que en el nombre del recién nacido albo se incluyera el kanji "Tatsu", "Dragón". Habían pues, existido hasta la fecha tres Dragones de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos entre las seis generaciones habidas hasta hoy: Uno era el mismo hijo que pereciera en Hokkaido sin descendencia, Tatsuji. Él fue el Primer Dragón Ryoe de los tres, aunque no tuviera grandes logros en su corta existencia, a diferencia el segundo. Justamente, en honor al último miembro de los Ryoe que llevó el desconocido apellido original se había impuesto esta costumbre.

El Segundo Dragón fue Tatsuya Ryoe, abuelo de Shiro. Nació el 2 de mayo de 1943. Tauro. Representante de la familia que se dedicó enteramente a estudiar las carreras de Economía, Administración y Derecho, prueba de ello era el crecimiento empresarial que tuvo el negocio familiar en manos de él, pues también tuvo un afilado olfato para los buenos negocios e inversiones. Murió por causas naturales el 13 de junio el 2000.

Y por último, el Tercer Dragón, Tatsushiro Ryoe. Vio la luz por vez primera el 05 de diciembre de 1986. Actualmente, 20 años ya cumplidos. Estudiante de Economía e Informática en la Universidad de Tokyo, y ni bien empezando las materias había pedido ingresar en el programa de intercambio de la universidad.

Pero si la familia tenía los recursos de sobra para mandarlo a estudiar directamente al extranjero, ya sea en universidades de EE.UU., Francia u Alemania, o donde sea que se les diera la gana¿por qué usar el programa de intercambio estudiantil?

Se rumoreaba que era por cosa del mismo Tatsushiro. En Japón, entrar a la Universidad de Tokyo era tratar de entrar al cielo siendo un pobre diablo. Ni los mismo hijos de los empresarios más prósperos podían "comprar" una vacante de ingreso. De hecho, era la universidad con el Examen de Admisión más difícil en el archipiélago japonés. Si entrabas al primer intento, una de dos: o eras un cerebro con forma humana, o eras asombrosamente bienaventurado. Y es que la mayoría de los alumnos había ingresado a su segundo, tercer, o cuarto intento.

Al joven Tatsushiro le gustaban los retos. Se presentó a la convocatoria para los exámenes de admisión cuando aún cursaba su último año de instituto, y, al primer intento, aprobó.

¿Suerte? Quizás, pero había que recalcar que en cuanto a resultados académicos, el joven Shiro, con 16-17 años en aquel entonces siempre había tenido las más altas notas. O sea, no tanta suerte. Cerebrito el tipo... y no lo parecía.

**ooooooooo**

Layla se dio un descanso. Había averiguado también que el chico era políglota. Hablaba Inglés, Francés, Alemán, Italiano, Español y Ruso –le había hecho acordar de Yuuri. Él, obviamente, sabía ruso-. El tipo sí supo aprovechar los recursos de su familia...

Actualmente, estudiaba en una universidad prestigiosa en Francia. Prácticamente se había trasladado de Europa, el viejo continente, a América, sólo para en sus vacaciones venir a ver a la japonesa.

Sin poder reprimirse, hizo una mueca. Que el tipo haya venido especialmente a gastar sus vacaciones cerca de Sora no le gustaba nada, nadita. Ni una sola pizca. Quizás debería ir a diario al Kaleido Stage para asegurarse que la relación de esos dos no se profundizara más de lo que ya era...

Una mueca más pronunciada. ¿Cómo iba a ir para ver que esos dos no se acercaran más, si ya se conocían prácticamente de toda una vida? Por lo que la cantante le sacó de información personal al chico durante la mañana, Shiro y Sora eran amigos cercanos de la infancia.

¿¿¿¿Pero cómo era posible que Sora fuera a dar con semejante partidazo como amigo de la infancia???? (Sí, Layla tenía que reconocer que era un partido muy bueno a escoger si se trataba de elecciones matrimoniales... el chico ese era asediado en las fiestas sociales de la familia... quizás era por eso que el chico no era propenso a ir a estas.) ... (Hasta eso le había averiguado la secretaria.)

Otra vez, Layla Hamilton se convencía de que cuando el destino quería jugar bromas, jugaba unas muy pesadas.

Quizás si mañana iba en plan de "Sora-retomemos-nuestra-anterior-cercanía-amical", pudiese aclararse las ideas un poco...

_---- ¬w¬ Claro, cuando no, buscando ahora cualquier pretexto para andar tonteando alrededor de Sora por allá. ¿No?_

Layla trató de dormirse y olvidarse, por un instante, de que tenía un condenado alter-ego que siempre encontraba algo para molestarle, mientras trataba de suprimir un sonrojo inevitable.

**ooooooooo**

Un nuevo día llegó, trayendo consigo las intenciones del señor del destino para tal. ¿Cuáles serían¿Quiénes serían sus dichosos o sufridos protagonistas?

Pero Sora no tenía tales dudas filosóficas, así que se levantó con un ánimo usual en ella.

Cuando se miró en el espejo del tocador, vio que el animo de hoy no era el usual. Era mucho más grande.

¿Y como no serlo, si iba a pasar todo el día con Tatsushiro, hablando de lo que habían pasado en todos estos años que no se habían visto?

Con una sonrisa aún más grande, continuó el aseo de la mañana.

**ooooooooo**

Se levantó de las sedosas cubiertas de su cama. Si tenía los recursos¿por qué no disfrutarlos?

Se levantó, desperezándose lentamente y dirigiéndose al balcón de su departamento. Tenía una vista privilegiada, y podía ver la carpa del escenario en la lejanía.

Hoy día iba a ir ahí. Tenía que vigilar siempre sus inversiones¿no?

Aún con el torso descubierto y en boxers, como muchas chicas quisieran verlo menos cierta rubia, Yuuri Killian se dirigió adentro. Y comenzó sus preparativos para el día.

**ooooooooo**

Ahora, sentada en el gran comedor de su mansión, la asaltaba un sentimiento de inquietud.

Como si algo importante fuese a pasar hoy.

- _Hmpft._

Regresó su atención a su tostada.

Decidido. Hoy día iba a pasar algo inusual, y el presentimiento le estaba avisando. La vida estaba plagada de señales si uno se podía a analizar bien cada evento.

Ni una palabra más. Hoy también iría al Kaleido Stage.

_---- Sí, como no. Salvada por el presentimiento, Layla._

Con un pequeño tinte carmín colándose a su rostro, no podía negarlo. Había encontrado la tan ansiada excusa para ver a Sora de nuevo.

**ooooooooo**

Se levantó de su cama, y ceremoniosamente como siempre, se preparó para ese día. Su instinto femenino nunca le fallaba, así que hoy día tendría que pasar lo que había estado planeando.

Durante su desayuno, mientras masticaba los encurtidos, se le ideó una forma de proceder con lo que vendría a continuación.

Mientras se sentaba en su oficina y comenzaba sus labores diarias, ya tenía estructurada la forma de actuar que usaría.

Que mente tan astuta tenía.

- Reiko-chan, por favor búscame el número de la oficina del dueño del Kaleido Stage. Y cuando yo te avise, harás la llamada. –le dijo a su asistente.

- Como usted diga, Kanna-sama. –le respondió la chica sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina. Trabajar con Ryoe Kanna-sama siempre había sido divertido. Y hoy sentía que su jefa se traía algo entre manos.

_"A ver como te conduces en esta situación, Tatsu-chan. Hace mucho que no jugamos."_

**ooooooooo**

" _Algo va a pasar_ _hoy_ _"_ pensó el afro de la historia.

Lo presentía.

Miró el calendario de su oficina.

Y no pudo evitar reprimir un dejo de angustia.

_"Por favor, si existe un Dios¡¡¡Que no se acuerde ella de esta fecha!!!"_

Algo temeroso, pero luego recompuesto, Kalos Eido siguió con sus asuntos.

**ooooooooo**

Se acaballó en su motocicleta como siempre. Encendió el motor, y dudando entre si ponerse el casco o no, echó a correr por las no tan transitadas pistas de esa hora.

Quizás podría ir con So-chan al parque de diversiones. Había oído de uno por ahí cerca, así que si no había ningún inconveniente, le llevaría consigo a pasar un buen rato divirtiéndose.

Pero claro, primero hablarían. Tenían mucho de que hablar, sobre estos dos, tres años que no se habían visto. Siempre hay buenas noticias. Además, también hablaría de sus sentimientos. Si uno quería la felicidad, siempre había que ser sincero con las personas que te rodean, no?

Aceleró la marcha entonces, sobrepasando a un auto rojo a su costado.

**ooooooooo**

Bueno, antes de dirigirse por allá, tenía que finiquitar algunos asuntos. Cómo había llegado ayer, no había tenido tiempo de contactar a alguno de sus conocidos para saber mas o menos como iban sus demás inversiones.

Mientras pensaba sobre los temas a tratar, una motocicleta que pasó a su costado traspasándole le llamó la atención.

A decir verdad, no era la motocicleta. Era el motociclista. Que andaba sin casco.

¿Era su imaginación, o había visto pasar a un motociclista de cabello blanco?

Para cuando trató de asegurarse, la moto ya había doblado en la esquina.

"_Bah,"_ se dijo el ruso, "_es imposible. Además, no tendría ningún sentido, por más negocios que tenga la familia. Él no se mete en ninguno de ellos_."

Un poco más distraído, siguió conduciendo hacia el restauran. Aprovecharía para desayunar mientras se reunía con un tipo interesado en venderle algunas acciones de una empresa que prometía grandes ganancias.

**ooooooooo**

- Sora ¡Shiro ya llegó! –exclamó la cantante del escenario mientras veía aproximarse una moto hacia la entrada.

- ¡Ya bajo!

Una vez en el recibidor...

- Ne, Sarah, no hay nada malo en que las visitas puedan pasar a los cuartos¿verdad?

- Para nada, chica. De paso me divierto yo también.

- ¿Cómo? o.o

- No, digo, de paso me pongo a practicar en mi cuarto, ja ja

- Buenos Días - -saludó Shiro tímidamente mientras entraba al edificio.

- ¡Hola Shiro!

- ¡Hola Shiro!

- ¡Hola Shiro!

Antes de que Sora o Sarah pudiesen contestar el saludo, Anna, Mia y Mei ya estaban en el vestíbulo frente al chico, saludándole con un extraño brillo depredador en sus miradas.

- Ah... Buenos Días, señoritas.

- Hola Shiro n.n Vienes a ver a Sora¿verdad?

- Buenos Días, Señorita Sarah... Sí, venía a ver a... _¡Yo, So-chan! (_1)

- ¡_Yo, Shiro!_ Llegas a tiempo. ¿Subes? Acabo de preparar café.

- Esta bien ... Emm, Señorita Sarah... –dijo mientras se dirigía a la rubia ondulada. Ella adivinó cual era la pregunta antes que él la dijese.

- Si es por la motocicleta, no te preocupes, puedes dejarla ahí en la entrada nomás. No creo que incomode a nadie. ¿Verdad, chicas?-y se volteó a ver a Mei, Mia y Anna.

- ¡PARA NADA! -dijeron las tres a una sola voz.

- ... Bueno, gracias. Y disculpen por las molestias

- No hay de que, chico. Sube con confianza, que no hay trampas arriba.-contestó la rubia.

- _Saa, Iko, Shiro. Kocchi_ (2) –dijo Sora palmeando ambas manos.

- _Un_ (3).-respondió él.

Y ambos subieron por las escaleras.

**ooooooooo**

- ¿Tienes todo listo, Sarah?-preguntó Anna.

- Por supuesto. Sólo falta Rosetta...

- Aquí estoy. Vamos ya si no nos queremos perder nada- dijo la belga mientras llegaba del comedor.

- Tienes razón. ¡Chicas!-dijo Sarah, mientras subía una mano al aire en forma de puño, iniciando un nuevo saludo que ya se estaba haciendo habitual entre ellas.

- ¡¡¡A espiar por la justicia!!! –completaron las otras cuatro.

**---- End of Stage 5.1 ----**

1: _¡Hola, Sora!_

2: _Bueno. __Vamos, Shiro. Por aquí.  
_

3: _De acuerdo --- Como digas _o simplemente un sonido de acuerdo, afirmación.

**ooooooooo**

Notas de la Autora:

Antes de saludar, quisiera disculparme. Sé que no hay motivo alguno por la cual me haya demorado tanto en subir un capítulo que ya estaba terminado hace casi un año, pero incluso si les dijera todo lo que me ha pasado no sería suficiente disculpa…

… así que, sólo puedo limitarme a decirlo: Perdón.

Ante el recordatorio de un reviewer, decidí no demorarme más, y volver a actualizar otra vez. (no me gustaría que este fic se quedara suspendido en el aire como los de YGO, por una vez me gustaría tener continuidad T.T…). Actualmente, estoy a mitad del capítulo 6, y como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo está dividido en dos para evitar problemas con la página. (en el capítulo anterior mis disculpas por las fallas, algunas cosas salieron cortadas ¬o¬ tengo que familiarizarme más con los controles de la barra de herramientas )

… Así que, a contestar los reviews.

**Kami Hao: **Aaaaah, la escena de Sora y Matthew era necesaria para presentar a Tatsu-chan. Lo de la patada voladora… bueno, tengo ideas para dibujar un doujin, pero es difícil cuando llevo al enemigo sobre los hombros (flojera, flojera xD) Si alguien se anima puede preguntarme... Me harás barras? Me pones un altar? Ne, que yo también tengo algo de psicópata, así que somos camaradas xD

**julian manes: **Bienvenido!… con meses de retraso .. Mea culpa, mea culpa xD más fics de Kaleido… al final y anuncio algo. Cierto, justo pasa que Ks es una de las pocas series donde hay más fics en español que en inglés y todos con Sora/cualquier-chico-de-Ks ¬¬ Sólo conozco 4 fics de SoLay en inglés (uno de ellos completado, los demás en stand-by, como estuvo esta historia xD) y unos dos en español (de Syaoran Li Cloe y uno más que no me acuerdo…) si deseas luego te doy los links. Entre Anna y Mia PASA algo, y sí, desde los primeros caps se ve. En cuanto a Tatsu… si tuvo algo con Sora, espero que el capítulo este haya resuelto tus dudas. Y por las esperanzas de Layla… sería muy pronto para decir el propósito de Tatsushiro. Todo a su tiempo. Gracias por tus reviews

**morphinbk:** Tus pocas palabras me sacaron de mi inactividad. Te lo agradezco, porque pocas personas pueden hacerlo. Espero que estés ahí con un review para recordarme que tengo que actualizar xD

A ver, anuncio del fic:

He escrito un one-shot SoLay, pero en inglés. Dentro de poco comenzaré a traducirlo al español –cosa no difícil-, pero me gustaría publicarlo también en el idioma original. Por eso, busco a alguien para que sea beta reader, pero que sepa sobre la gramática inglesa (me obsesiono con la gramática…) y en cuanto al idioma inglés. Si conocen a alguien, o si les interesa el cargo, por favor háganmelo saber mediante un review dejando un mail al cual pueda dirigirme. Les agradecería bastante.

Anuncio 2:

Podría traducirlo yo misma, pero como dije, me obsesiona la gramática, y en inglés aun me falta rellenar algunos campos. Si alguno lee los reviews que me dejan, se habrán dado cuenta de que Hofftailing me dejó un review diciendo que le gustaría leer esta historia, pero que no sabía español, y me preguntaba si podría traducirla. Si alguien puede traducirlo al inglés, por favor, háganmelo saber. También me gustaría publicar este fic en inglés, y se de una buena página donde hacerlo aparte de esta.

Pues bueno, no creo que actualice antes de año nuevo, así que, en todo caso¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo!

Koy.


	6. Stage 5 act II

Disclaimer: Por una vez, vamos a hacer esto corto y rápido (y sin dolor por entender las idioteces que escribo xD). Kaleido Star pertenece a Junichi Sato, estudios Gonzo y a todo aquel que puso algo de dinero (léase 'auspiciadores') para que esta serie fuera transmitida por tv, luego doblada y transmitida aquí en Latinoamérica. Tatsushiro Ryoe y Kanna Ryoe son completamente míos, porque yo los he pensado, y me he matado neuronas por darle un pasado literalmente aceptable al albino (aunque no era necesario ponerlo todo en el capítulo anterior…)

Así que, no me demandes, o le digo al padre Anderson que te lea todas sus escrituras (AMEN! xD)

**ooooooooo**

Emm, primero, disculpa la demora (esto ya es casi habitual… al menos esta vez no me pasé de los 6 meses xD).

Bueno, algo no tan importante: el one-shot que mencione la vez pasada, ya está publicado –hace unos meses-, se llama "Rush" y lo he clasificado con contenido M (aunque yo lo hubiera puesto en T, pero el es estricto.) Si no lo encuentran usando los filtros de clasificación, búsquenlo en mi perfil (sin bio. Tengo que hacer una…). Les agradecería que lo leyesen y me dejasen un comentario. Levanta la moral un montón, por cierto.

A los que ya la leyeron, les agradezco por sus comentarios, y sus reviews serán respondidos en una secuela que estoy pensando para "Rush" (o eso, o los respondo en el próx. Capítulo, depende cual sea publicado primero…)

Los reviews del cap anterior los responderé al final, como la vez pasada. Agradecimientos a Anto, mi beta, y a todos los que leen.

**ooooooooo**

_----Cursivas _Alter-L.

"_Cursivas_" Pensamientos.

**ooooooooo**

**Wake up**

---Stage 5.2: In the name of the Gossip, the Gucci and the Robin boy.---

**ooooooooo**

- Y bien, Cómo te ha ido aquí, So-chan? Por como te veo, te debe de ir muy bien, pues estás radiante

- Nah, es que trabajar aquí... tú sabes cuanto he deseado trabajar aquí desde que éramos niños…

- Veo que también haz hecho más amistades. Nada de sorprenderse, tú siempre te las arreglas para tener amigos donde quieras que vayas u.u

- ¡Oye!

- Ah! Lo vas a negar? Y yo que soy, una piedra? Si yo mismo soy prueba de lo que te digo...!!

- ...

- ¿Tengo o no tengo razón?

- ¬\¬ Sí...

- - Entonces sigamos con el interrogatorio. Cómo está Mana-chan?

- Pues por la última carta que me envió, le está yendo bien. Tú sabes, ella siempre quiso ser estilista, y ya logró hablar con sus padres al respecto...

- Pues bien por ella. Aunque también puede dedicarse a los negocios siendo estilista...

- Cómo? Aunque sus padres quisieran que ella sea economista o algo por el estilo, ella no daría su brazo a torcer...

- Pues mira, el asunto va así. Primero que estudie lo que más le gusta, el estilismo, como carrera. Luego, que sea la más grande estilista conocida en el mundo. Y por último, que ponga su propio salón de belleza. Obviamente, por la fama que habrá cosechado, le llegarán clientes, habrá un crecimiento económico y ella, con lo que estudió de administración empresarial, ya podrá pensar en agrandar su negocio y poner un consorcio… Luego ya viene a sacar sus propias líneas de productos, y etcétera, etcétera...

- La carrera de Economía ya te está afectando, verdad?

- Qué más quieres, si ya sabes que es obligatorio... Por mí y me convierto en un hacker profesional, pero tú sabes como es Kanna-baa-chan... Por cierto, te manda saludos. Ya se enteró que la vez pasada fuiste a Japón y no pasaste a saludarla! Dice que por olvidarte de ella te va a pegar un ofuda en la cabeza...

- Es que esa vez estaba con problemas y me olvidé... además, durante ese tiempo casi no salía de casa...

- No te preocupes, sabes que lo dice en broma... aunque también hay que saber _cuando_ lo dice _en broma_... –dijo Shiro mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, al igual que a Sora.

- Tienes razón... Hey! Ya mucho me estás preguntando y no me haz dicho nada sobre ti. Cómo vas en Francia?

- Ahí, dándole al estudio... y eso que todavía me faltan unos dos años. No es justo! Tú ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque te estás dedicando al trapecio profesionalmente, mientras que yo tengo todavía que sufrir por culpa de la universidad!... ¬¬ Suertuda

- Para que veas, pues –le sacó la lengua.

**ooooooooo**

Mientras que los dos japoneses hablaban alegremente de esto y aquello, en el cuarto vecino las cosas eran distintas...

- Oye, Sarah...

- Silencio, Mia! No ves que están llegando a la parte interesante? Además, no dejas escuchar!

- Lo sentimos, Sarah, pero... –intervino Rosetta- hay algo muy importante que debes de recordar.

La rubia le miró confusa.

- Qué? Qué estamos invadiendo su privacidad?

- No...

- Qué debemos de turnarnos los audífonos?

- No...

- Qué Fool está llevando la cámara y lo único que vemos son las patas de la mesa?

- No...

- Entonces? Qué debo recordar?

Rosetta tomó aire.

- Lo que debes recordar...

- Ajá... –dijo la rubia

- ... Es...

- Sigue... –dijo la Sarah

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUE NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS SABEMOS NI UNA PALABRA EN JAPONÉS!!!!!

La belga dijo lo que Anna y Mia habían tratado de decirle a la rubia cantante desde hace rato. Ayer, a medianoche, después de enterarse que el albino vendría a visitar a Sora al día siguiente, las chicas se habían escabullido silenciosamente al cuarto de la japonesa –mientras esta dormía inocente y plácidamente- y colocaron unos micrófonos escondidos _estratégicamente._ Sarah había proporcionado el equipo (adujo que lo tenía desde hace un tiempo, y que lo tenía guardado para cuando fuese una ninja profesional...) de audio con el que estaban escuchando la conversación, y Rosetta, chantajeando al espíritu del escenario, consiguió que este sostuviese una cámara escondida para ver lo que hacían.

... Qué estaban siendo chismosas e invadiendo la privacidad ajena a la que todo el mundo tenía derecho? NO, señores, eso no era ser metiche, para nada! Simplemente que, después de lo que pasara con el americanito, pues que estaban preocupadas por su camarada japonesa y simplemente estaban velando por su seguridad.

... Qué no había que preocuparse por el recién llegado? Mentira! Si ya habían sido engañadas por el tal Matt, Quién les aseguraba que el tal Shiro no podía ser igual?

... Qué porque él era el amigo de la infancia de Sora y casi su hermano mayor no corría ningún peligro? Otra mentira! Cuando a los hombres se les metía la lujuria en la cabeza se convertían en bestias!

... Qué la autora sólo está poniendo peros y más peros para justificar el acto vandálico que estaban cometiendo la belga, la holandesa, la china y la californiana, con la inglesa a la cabeza? Sí, eso es cierto… digo!!! Las chicas lo estaban haciendo por cuenta propia, con el objetivo principal de proteger a su más preciada amiga (y de paso romperse la oreja con el chisme del año del escenario Kaleido).

Pero volviendo al asunto principal, las chicas habían establecido una especie de 'base' en el cuarto vecino al de Sora (que convenientemente, estaba vacío) y hasta tenían un monitor y audífonos para no perderse ni un solo detalle de los hechos acontecidos en el cuarto vecino. Simplemente tenían que esperar a que esos dos se metieran al cuarto de la japonesa y segundos después ellas se meterían al cuarto contiguo, y comenzarían con la labor.

La vida es simple, no lo creen?

Sólo que no lo es siempre, y como dijera Rosetta, no habían contado con un elemento importante: La conversación estaba totalmente en japonés, y ellas, como buenas extranjeras, del japonés sabían tanto como sabían de la astrofísica y su influencia en las ciencias modernas. Y eso venía a ser cero, nada, nothing. Cómo se suponía que iban a enterarse de lo que hablaban si no entendían el idioma en que hablaban?

- Esperen un momento. YO si sé japonés, y Mei también -respondió Sarah con el pecho lleno de orgullo, mientras que la china asentía a la afirmación de la inglesa.

- Sí sabías japonés? –dijo la belga, igual de sorprendida que Anna y Mia.

- Sip. Así que como Mei y yo sabemos japonés, nosotras tenemos los audífonos por ser las traductoras oficiales. –respondió, mientras se señalaba a sí misma y a la china, que, de hecho, eran las únicas con audífonos.

- Entonces... Por qué rayos no nos dicen lo que están hablando ellos? –dijo Anna mientras Mia trataba de calmar a una belga que se estaba volviendo morada a causa del enfado.

- Ehh… Nos olvidamos?

Passel tuvo que contenerse con toda la paciencia del mundo para no asesinar a la inglesa y colgar a la china.

**ooooooooo**

Esa mañana, hacia dos horas, se había despertado con un optimismo por encima de lo normal en su persona. Tenía cada fibra de su cuerpo llena de alegría. Y es que, hoy día...

... volvería a ver a Sora.

Bueno! Tampoco es como si no la hubiese visto más de un mes... que va, sólo la dejó de ver por el increíble tiempo de un día, mucho más de lo que su débil corazón podía resistir sin ver la angelical sonrisa y desinteresada bondad de la japonesa.

Qué podía hacer? Estaba muy enamorado.

Sora al despertar, Sora al asearse, Sora al desayunar, Sora al viajar en el bus, Sora al llegar al Kaleido Stage Training School, Sora al ponerse a trabajar, Sora en los entrenamientos, Sora en el almuerzo, Sora en los ensayos, Sora al terminar las clases, Sora al irse a casa, Sora al llegar a casa, Sora al cenar, Sora al prepararse para dormir, Sora al acostarse, Sora al dormir, Sora al soñar... y reiniciando el ciclo todos los días.

Y la chica... ni cuenta se daba. Una pena para el chico Robbins. (Bat-man!! Tudu dudu Bat-man! xD)

Pero Ken no se desesperaba. Después de su fallida declaración en Japón, había aprendido que si quería dar voz apropiada a sus sentimientos, tendría que esperar a una ocasión propicia, que no se viese interrumpida por ninguna clase de hechos. Lo que quería decir que tendría que esperar a que pasase la temporada, que al dueño le diera la gana de darles vacaciones al escenario y a los actores –cosa que no hacía desde hacia _dos_ temporadas completas, es decir, desde hacia casi 5 meses, explotador el afro- y que le diera vacaciones a _él_ mismo. Así de simple.

Y claro, también tendría que esperar y asegurarse de que a _ella_ no le viniese la _magnífica_ idea de irse a su país para visitar a sus padres.

O sea, resumiendo todo y salteándose los puntos y comas, tendría que esperar con paciencia que a Dios-Zeus-Odín-Izanagi-Buda-Krishna-Inti-cualquier-divinidad-existente-en-este-mundo le diese la _bendita y regalada gana_ de darle un chance para declararse a la japonesa con todas las de la ley.

Y luego tendría que rogar fervientemente con toda su fe (si no era devoto se convertía, con tal que le hicieran el milagro) para que Sora Naegino le correspondiese con el mismo amor y ardor con que él la amaba... porque el rubio ya estaba hastiado de levantarse a mitad de la madrugada para darse una ducha de agua helada (cortesía del sueño nocturno-Sorático de turno, clasificado para mayores de 30 años, y que incluía a Sora como co-protagonista).

Ken ahora sí estaba desesperado. ¿¡¿¡CUANDO RAYOS IBA A DECLARARSE ENTONCES!?!?

Suspiró.

A ver, calmaditos nos vemos más bonitos, respira… sí, si no lo haces te mueres (lo cual desencadenaría un enfrentamiento entre las Ken-fan's y las Anti-Ken por conservar el cuerpo como monumento histórico o como trofeo de guerra)… vamos: uno, inhala; dos, exhala...

**ooooooooo**

Caminaba por el pasillo. Un pasillo que conocía muy bien, por cierto, porque era el mismo que conducía a la sala de prácticas del escenario y a las oficinas del dueño.

Pero, a diferencia de las anteriores veces que había recorrido aquel pasillo, esta vez sentía unos inexplicables escalofríos en la espalda. El lugar se sentía tétricamente desierto.

Layla se sobrepuso. No señor, ella no le temía a un simple pasillo desierto.

Cuando pasó por las oficinas del dueño con dirección a ver a Sora en la sala de prácticas (un poco de suerte y la encontraría en aquel prístino, tentador e inocentemente apretado leotardo), el recuerdo de aquel encuentro en el inexistente armario de limpieza tiñó sus mejillas de rojo. Nota mental: dejar de recordar _ese_ sueño.

Sobreponiéndose –nuevamente-, la rubia siguió con su camino. La entrada de puertas dobles del gimnasio le dio la bienvenida. Pero lo que estaba dentro no era precisamente un comité de bienvenida…

Al traspasar las puertas, la primera impresión que tuvo la chica Hamilton era que aquel cuarto estaba vacío; lo cual era equívoco, porque de la nada se apareció el dueño del escenario.

- …Kalos?!

- ¡Todopoderoso y hermoso Kalos! –le corrigió el moreno con una voz desagradablemente aguda- Qué se te ofrece, queridísima y rubia Layla? Qué te parece mi nuevo tutú? Violeta, verdad? Lo mandé a diseñar con Dolce & Gabanna. Aunque creo que al final lo terminó haciendo Gucci… Haz visto mis nuevos lentes? Adoro las mariposas! –el moreno hizo una bizarra imitación del lepidóptero- ¡La próxima obra será con trajes de mariposas!

Y el moreno siguió haciendo la bizarra versión del "Lago de los Cisnes pero sin Cisnes y con Mariposas" mientras se le unía el amanerado instructor de ballet Pierre, que tenía cabellos largos y rosados y lucía un tutú blanco y aterradoramente ceñido.

-Por cierto, Layla, Sora se murió al caerse del trapecio y Pierre le sustituye ahora. ¡Pero Pierre es mucho mejor que Sora! Ahora es la nueva estrella de Kaleido!... Ah, y tu viejo te dirá algo importante, creo. ¡Sigamos bailando, Sora-Pierre!

Layla, que tenía el cerebro totalmente congelado y más de la mitad de sus neuronas muertas ante tan terrorífica visión, tenía sólo tres palabras grabadas en su mente.

¡¡Pero eran unas palabras extremadamente sabias, cargadas del significado del mundo, y que eran capaces de curar a todos los enfermos, dar esperanza a los desesperados, cancelar la transmisión de Barney, convertir al mundo entero al anime-ismo, detener al mismísimo Luci (fer, pero prefiere que lo llamen Luci) en la guerra del fin del mundo, y de explicar el final de Evangelion!!

_OH. DIOS. MÍO. _

Layla se sintió extremadamente religiosa como nunca antes en su vida. Sólo que no sabía si era por el tutú Gucci de Kalos o el aterrador tutú de Pierre. O quizás por lo de Sora. O por lo de su viejo.

…

¡¡¡Que no sabía, rayos!!!

**ooooooooo**

Se despertó sobresaltada, con una fina capa de sudor frío adornándole la frente. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

- ¿…?

- Se quedó dormida en el asiento. Tenga, tómese un vaso de agua y cálmese.-le dijo la secretaria de su padre mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua fría.-Parece como si hubiese visto al Diablo…

-Algo así, podría decirse…Gracias.-respondió Layla, tratando de recomponerse rápidamente y recobrar la compostura mientras recibía el vaso.

-Su padre la atenderá en unos momentos, sólo está terminando una videoconferencia.-dijo la señorita, y se sentó en su escritorio a proseguir con su trabajo, no sin antes darle una mirada de soslayo.

-Esta bien…. Yo… iré al tocador. Si me disculpa…

Y se levantó del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse el rostro, como si quisiese borrar una mancha invisible que luchaba por no salir.

Luego de secarse, miró su reflejo en aquel espejo frente a ella. Una joven de larga cabellera rubia con una expresión sobresaltada en el rostro le devolvió la mirada.

"_¡¿Qué rayos ha sido ESO?!"_

_------ ¡¿Acaso crees que yo lo sé?! _

A ver, calma primero. Su respiración ya se había normalizado, pero su corazón seguía latiendo incesantemente.

_------ Ya decía yo que el tío Afro era rarito…_

"_Eso es lo que menos me importa! Por qué habría yo de soñar… ESO?!"_

_------ Ahora que lo pienso, aún no he hecho lo que debo hacer en estos casos oo_

"_¿Qué?"_

_------ Esto: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD_

"_¬¬"_

_------ Reacciona, mujer!! Cuantas veces vas a ver a Kalos en un tutú violeta diseñado por Gucci y a Pierre con peluca rosada y tutú blanco? Eso es un momento Kodak!!! xDD_

Aunque su alter-ego lo encontrase divertido, Layla seguía consternada. Ni en sus más locos sueños (que no tenía, ni pensaba tener) podría haber pasado aquello. Simplemente no tenía sentido!!

_------A ver, si haz soñado esto será por algo. Analicemos _

Por una vez en su vida, Layla se hizo caso a sí misma. O a su alter-ego, que viene a ser lo mismo. Casi.

"_Kalos dijo algo con respecto a mi padre…"_

_------ "Ah, y tu viejo te dirá algo importante, creo" si no me equivoco._

"_Bueno, eso es obvio, sino, no me hubiese llamado a su oficina…"_

_------ Es que el viejo no habla con nosotras mucho que digamos… a menos que tenga que ver con el escenario…_

"_¿Qué fue eso, entonces? Una especie de 'sueño profético'?!"_

_------ En el desayuno de esta mañana tuviste un presentimiento, no? A lo mejor tienes madera para la adivinación xD_

"_¬¬ No es gracioso."_

_------ Porque eres una amargada u.u _

"¬¬"

_------ Bueno, bueno, mejor vamos saliendo, no? Sino la secretaria va a creer que nos hemos ahogado en el lavabo xDD_

Recomponiéndose a la velocidad del rayo y poniendo su patentada expresión de "No-pasa-nada-porque-soy-_cool_", Layla Hamilton salió del tocador a paso seguro, para que la secretaria le dijese que ya podía pasar a la oficina de su padre.

**ooooooooo**

-Una sorpresa, Yuuri.

-Buenos días, Kalos. Venía a ver cómo iba el escenario.

- Bueno, ya sabes, los patrocinadores quieren que hagamos más temporadas, pero todavía puedo mantenerlos a raya.

Yuuri Killian, luego de haberse reunido con un empresario, y haber cerrado un trato satisfactoriamente, se había desplazado hacia el Kaleido Stage.

Y comenzó a enfrascarse en una discusión de negocios, comento esto y aquello con su antiguo jefe.

**ooooooooo**

-Firma aquí, y todos los trámites estarán completos.

Layla estaba perpleja.

- Confío plenamente en ti, Layla.

Layla no había dicho una sola palabra desde que su padre le dijese el motivo de la reunión.

-Sé que le sacarás el máximo provecho.

Layla estaba rígidamente sentada en la confortable silla frente al escritorio de su padre.

-Después de todo, es lo que más te gusta.

De hecho, es posible que Layla ni siquiera se acuerde de que estaba frente a su padre, o de que este le estaba pasando unos papeles importantes, o incluso de su propio nombre…

_---- …¿Cómo era que se llamaba?..._

- ¿Layla?

_---- Espera, viejo, Creo que comenzaba con L…._

- ¿Hija, estas bien?

_---- Lily? Lucy? Lay Fun?_

- ¡¿Layla?!

_---- ¡¡¡¡Layla!!!!! Sí, ese era! … ¡¡RUBIA!! DESPIERTA Y DEJA DE SOÑAR CON SORA!!!!_

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Hija, estas bien? Te vez pálida…

A pesar de que su mente había estado en blanco apenas escuchó el motivo de su padre para llamarle, sólo le tomo unos segundos a la rubia para recomponerse.

- N-no es nada, padre. S-sólo me tomaste desprevenida…

Bueno, se recompuso pero no tanto…

Antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo en frente de su propio padre, Layla firmó los papeles que le pasara su padre, habló un poco más con él y luego se retiró.

Recién cuando estuvo a medio camino entre la oficina de su padre y el Kaleido Stage, Layla se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

_---- Yay! Kaleido Stage, Kaleido Stage, Kaleido Stage! _

"_¬__¬U Cálmate"_

_---- ¿Por qué? Tú también estás alegre, no lo niegues… Oh, claro, tú estas alegre porque de ahora en adelante vas a ver a Sora todos los días _

" ¬////////¬ "

Y es que, Alter-Layla tenía razón.

El Sr. Hamilton, en un acto de paternidad espontáneo, le había cedido a su hija Layla Hamilton todas las acciones que poseía sobre el Kaleido Stage.

Es decir, ahora como accionista, Layla tenía todo el derecho de vagar a sus anchas en las instalaciones del escenario.

Tenía todo el derecho de fregar a Kalos en su oficina.

Tenía todo el derecho de hacerse una oficina más grande que la Kalos.

Tenía todo el derecho de meter mano en las producciones.

Tenía todo el derecho de meterse _ella_ en las producciones, si quería.

Pero sobre todo, tenía tooooooooooooodo el derecho de ver a Sora todos los días, las horas que quisiese, sin que nadie le recriminase por pasar tanto tiempo en su futura oficina (que, si era posible, la iba a ubicar al costado del cuarto de Sora).

Bonita _fan-girl in love_ que se consiguió Sora…

**ooooooooo**

- _Oi_, Sora…. Desde hace rato quiero preguntarte algo…

- Hm? Qué cosa?

- Dónde conseguiste este muñeco? Es a pilas? Se mueve solito y además lleva una camara…

**ooooooooo**

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡UOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! –gritó Sarah.

- ¡¿Qué?! Qué?! –preguntaron Anna, Mia y Rosetta al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Ryoe puede ver a Fool!!! –explico Mei.

- ¿¡QUE?! –fue lo que respondieron las otras chicas, mientras veían la perpleja cara de Tatsushiro Ryoe en el monitor que tenían en el cuarto.

---- End of Stage 5.2 ----

**Reviews Corner!**

**julian manes: **gracias por esperar Lo del Anna/Mia lo tendré en cuenta. Lo del Sora/Shiro/Layla… eso lo tuve resuelto desde que creé a Shiro, así que simplemente basta esperar

**kai250:** gracias por saludos! Más bien, disculpa por responderlos tan tarde ' Pues, un gusto que te haya gustado este fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo!

**ChibiChloe: **ah, puedo no actualizar un buen tiempo, pero este no lo dejaría colgado como el de YGO. En cuanto al fic de tu amigo, te refieres a "Heart of a Lioness"? Bueno, si es ese, si lo he leído; si es otro, tambien lo he leido, porque en ingles hay pocos fics Solay xD Hagamos un club anti-Leon!!!! xDDD

**Joxer: **ahhhh, lo del tiempo… mi flojera es demasiada. Pero ahora disminuí el tiempo de 1 año a meses (aunque no es para alegrarse ¬¬U) oh, el Solay es algo que debe prevalecer siempre xD gracias por tu review!

**morphinbk:**

"_No puedes hacerme esto quiero otro tus fics son como una pelicula...te dejan en suspenso por un año xD"_

xDDDDDD pues, a partir de ahora ya no serán una película, porque ya no será cada año, sino cada cuantos meses (en lo posible, cada mes, pero no puedo prometer nada aún… xD) Te dejo en suspenso? De veras -? Entonces he logrado mi cometido!

**Kaon-Sama:** sí, sé que me pasé. Es que, siempre me pongo muy explicativa, y esa vez lo puse todo en vez de ir poniendo la historia de Tatsu de poco en poco. Creo que lo hice como relleno xDDD Bueno, este chap tiene más alter-ego, no? Gracias por tu review en Rush!

**ooooooooo**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. El prox cap, sólo tengo que editarlo, dejar pasar un tiempo –prudente, no mucho- y publicarlo. Sería posible pedir más de 5 reviews? TT Si estoy feliz actualizo más rápido, saben… xD.


	7. Stage 6

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star pertenece a Junichi Sato y a todos los que hicieron posible esa serie. Esto es sólo un escrito sin fines de lucro. Tatsushiro Ryoe, Kanna Ryoe y cualquier otro personaje no propio de Kaleido Star son parte de mi propiedad intelectual.

* * *

N/A: Otra vez actualizo tarde. La verdad es que se ha convertido en un hábito… no puedo prometer ya nada, pero al menos puedo actualizar dos capítulos en forma de disculpa.

Los reviews serán contestados al final-junto con otros avisos.

Agradecimiento a Anto que se dio el tiempo de leer esto

* * *

---_cursivas_ : Alter-L.

"cursivas" : pensamientos.

* * *

****

Wake Up 

----Stage 6: Dragon plus Lilac equal Blonde Tantrum

* * *

- Un gusto, Layla. Bienvenida a la sección ejecutiva del escenario. 

- Gracias, Yuuri. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Bueno, eso se puede remediar.

El afro se hacía que seguía leyendo los documentos. Sí, como no, sigue con tu cortejo Yuuri, que nadie se da cuenta.

_---- Oi, como que el ruso está muy galante…_

"_Él siempre ha sido así…"_

_---- Mentira ¬¬_

"_Oh, está bien, se le nota un poco raro hoy."_

* * *

"_Ahora sólo tengo que invitarle a tomar un café"_ pensaba el rubio. Ciertamente el hecho de que el señor Hamilton le haya cedido sus derechos sobre el escenario a Layla era sorpresivo, pero al final de cuentas iba a ser provechoso para él. 

"_Tiempo de calidad. Excusa perfecta para volver a pasar más tiempo juntos. No podía ser más oportuno tu padre, Layla. Sé muy bien que a él le gustaría ser mi suegro."_

* * *

- Bueno, sé que tu padre sabe lo que hace. No conoce a otra persona que quiera el escenario como tú, Layla. 

- Gracias, Kalos. Pero en cuanto a cómo quiero al escenario, puede que Sora lo ame incluso más que yo.

Layla no pudo evitar mencionar a Sora. No había por qué culparla, si en lo que estaba pensando era en levantarse de aquel sillón y dirigirse corriendo como descarriada para ir donde la pelirrosada a invitarle a comer y contárselo…

- Bueno pues, supongo que querrás una oficina. La tendrás lista en dos días a más tardar.

- Cuento contigo, Kalos.

- Layla, qué te parece si vamos a comer para celebrar la entrega de tus acciones? Sé de un buen lugar al que podemos ir…

"_Qué directo eres, Killian. Apuesto que Layla te rechazará" _no pudo evitar pensar Kalos mientras veía como Layla iba a comenzar a formular su negativa. _"Una pena que no tenga con quien apostar…"_

* * *

__

---- Dile que no porque ya reservamos el penthouse del hotel para celebrar con Sora u///u 

"…"

_---- Oh, está bien, simplemente dile que no porque en realidad pensamos invitar a Sora. _

_"Y sigues…" _

_---- Aish, que podemos comer con Yuuri otro día, no es como si se fuera a morir por rechazarle una vez…_

_"Que ya iba a declinar su propuesta, pero tú y tu comentario me quitaron la forma de rechazarle…"_

_---- Yo sé una: dile que ya conoces el sitio y que no te gustó _

_"Idiota…"_

_---- Sigue así y le cuento a Sora ese sueño de la vez pasada._

_"Por qué yo…"_

Pero para cuando Layla iba a vocalizar la mejor forma de declinar la invitación de Yuuri, las puertas de la oficina de Kalos se abrieron de par en par, y un bólido rosa seguido de una cabellera blanca entró en la oficina.

- ¡JEFE! JEFE! TIENE QUE---!

- ¡Ouch!

- ¡Ah, Sora--!

- ¡Ough!

Silencio…

- Ejem, Sora, por favor haz el favor de levantarte y explicarme porqué haz entrado sin permiso.

- ¡Disculpe jefe! Estás bien, Shiro! Lo siento!

- N-no hay de qué...

Después de ver, vivir –y sufrir- la pequeña escena, Layla quería cercenarse el pie derecho en ese mismo instante. Qué importaba si después tuviese que usar una prótesis, el asunto era que no quería tener al culpable de tal embrollo unido a su cuerpo.

* * *

Justo cuando Sora creyó que el jefe estaba en el escenario, se encontró con Sarah y las demás chicas que bajaban todas detrás de ella. Tras explicarles brevemente porque necesitaba ver al jefe enseguida (las chicas fingieron sorpresa, como era de suponerse) Sarah le indicó que ese día Kalos estaba en sus oficinas en el Kaleido Stage Training School. (aka el gimnasio de prácticas, para no hacerla larga…)

Acto seguido, se fue corriendo a mil por hora, sin soltar el brazo de Ryoe –el pobre estaba siendo arrastrado por una corriente rosada mientras preguntaba porqué la prisa-; cuando estaban llegando hacia las puertas de la oficina, el albino trató de detener a su amiga y decirle que debían tocar primero, esta le dijo que no había problema.

El asunto es que si lo hubo.

Apenas empujo las puertas, divisó al moreno sentado frente a su escritorio, así que siguió hasta llegar a él, pasando entre los sillones y sin fijarse en las demás personas presentes.

Y aquí, señores, entró el pie vengador (¿?): Layla estaba cómodamente sentada, con el pie derecho un poco más estirado que el izquierdo.

¿Resultado?

Sora se tropezó con el pie de la rubia, y como la gravedad es una ley de la cual nadie escapa (salvo los peinados anime), la japonesa comenzó a caer. Alguien sabe que es la reacción en cadena? Bueno, aquí hubo una: Como Tatsushiro estaba siendo llevado por la pelirosada, al caer ella él también caía. Pero como el chico tenía buenas maneras, atrajo a Sora hacía sí y amortiguo la caída. Y se sobreentiende por "amortiguar la caída" que Ryoe cayó de espaldas y Sora cayó encima de él, todo a los pies de la rubia...

* * *

Mientras Sora se levantaba y ayudaba a Shiro, Layla miraba a su pie con desdén. 

_---- ¬¬ Bonita idea de relajarte, Layla. Vamos, para la próxima ponles un colchón y estira tu pie derecho un poco más._

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sora?

- Eh? Señorita Layla! Cómo está?

_---- Aaahhh, Sora y su aire refrescante y despreocupado por el entorno en que se encuentra…_

Layla estaba a punto de contarle a Sora sobre las acciones, cuando otra vez fueron interrumpidas.

- TÚ! Qué haces aquí?!

- Killian! Tiempo que no te veía! Cómo te va?

- ¡Nada de 'como te va'!

- ¿Pero yo qué hice?

- Yuuri-san? Usted ya conocía a Shiro?

- ¿Le conoces tú, Sora?

- Ah, Nos volvemos a ver, Layla-san

- Ryoe!! No te atrevas a hacerla caer a ella también!

Kalos se estaba enfadando.

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO TODOS!!!

…

- Primero, qué relación hay entre tú y este joven, Yuuri?

Yuuri no pudo evitar hablar con un poco de resentimiento (infantil).

- Él es Tatsushiro Ryoe, heredero del consorcio japonés Ryoe. Estudia en la misma universidad que yo.

El afro-jefe se congeló…

- ¿Ryoe?

- Así es señor, Tatsushiro Ryoe, para servirle… aunque lo de heredero es una remota posibilidad.

- Estás en la misma universidad que Yuuri-san?

- Bueno, yo no sabía que él trabajaba aquí. Sabía sí que antes era trapecista, pero no donde…

- ¿Y cuál es el tipo de relación entre tú y Tatsushiro, Yuuri? –preguntó la rubia.

- Relación? Si por mí fuera yo no tendría nada que ver!

- Yuuri-san, que yo no tengo la culpa de que mi abuela te haya quitado a tus futuros inversionistas!

- ¡Pero sigues siendo su nieto!

- Pero yo qué culpa tengo?! No manejo la empresa ni nada!

* * *

_  
---- Así que Yuuri ya conoce a Shirito personalmente… Layla, invítalo a comer. Necesitamos información. _

"_No que no?"_

_---- Oh, cierto, ahorita mismo debemos celebrar con Sora, dejemos a Yuuri para después. Rápido, aprovecha mientras esos dos están discutiendo y Kalos pensando en su abuelita. Raptemos a Sora y listo! Que se despierte en la cama del hotel con las esposas ya puestas _

"_Cama? ESPOSAS?"_

_---- Mira a que altura de la situación se te da por ser inocente…_

* * *

Una sola cosa se repetía constantemente en la mente de Kalos Eido. 

"_RYOE?!"_

- Tú, el albino! Eres el nieto de Kanna Ryoe? –preguntó el afro interrumpiendo momentáneamente la pelea de Yuuri y Shiro (ya iban a hacerse llaves el uno al otro).

- ¿Cómo conoce a mi abuela, señor?

- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Ella te ha enviado aquí?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo vine aquí para visitar a Sora…

- ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

El recién llegado no podía sentirse más extrañado con la conversación.

- Somos amigos de la infancia

A Kalos casi le da un shock.

" _Amigo de la infancia de Sora… Tatsushiro Ryoe, nieto de Kanna Ryoe…"_

Kalos quiso pensar que, aunque el día había traído sorpresas, quizás se había salvado.

-¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-

…Hasta que el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- _Que desgano hay en tu voz, Kalos-kun._

- Se… Sse… ¿S-señora Kanna?

- _La misma que habla. No me digas que ya olvidaste mi voz, Kalos-kun. Eso me entristece. Pero en fin, sabrás que no te estoy llamando para hacer charla social… ¿Te acuerdas que día es hoy, verdad?_

- Claro. –respondió algo recompuesto el afro – hoy se cumplen 10 años.

- _Pues entonces, es hora de cobrar esa vieja deuda._

- Por supuesto. Sólo basta iniciar la transferencia a su cuenta…

-_ Aah, Kalos-kun, no trates de despistarme, que te dije que me cobraría no en dinero, sino en favores._

- … siempre vale la pena intentar…

- _Cierto, pero no siempre resulta. ¿Está por ahí mi nieto, Tatsushiro? Verás, es de 1m 82cm de altura, guapo, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco, de cuerpo atlético, rasgos faciales semi-europeos, pero en realidad japoneses---_

- Lo tengo en frente mío, señora Kanna ¬¬U

- ¬¬ _No me interrumpas cuando hablo de mi nieto bonito, el futuro _Todo-lo-mando-yo_ del consorcio Ryoe_

- ……

- _Bueno, ya que lo tienes en frente, entonces al grano. Como pago al favor que te hice hace 10 años, ni nieto Tatsushiro se quedará a trabajar en el Kaleido Stage como trapecista por una temporada, y te asegurarás de que Sora Naegino sea su instructora personal. Nada más simple para ti._

- … ¿Por qué ella?

- _Pues porque él y Sora-chan son amigos, por supuesto. Además, esos dos necesitan retomar el tiempo perdido y afianzar sus lazos… _

- ¿sus lazos?

- … _Sus lazos pre-matrimoniales, por supuesto. Él y Sora se convertirán en prometidos al finalizar esa temporada._

* * *

'El Kalos' no quería hacer de celestino, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía pena por Layla, ya que estaría jugando a favor del albino, pero no podía evitarlo. El Kalos no podía.

… ni tampoco quería mucho, en realidad. El Kalos pensaba que la cosa se había puesto más interesante.

Luego de que Kanna le dijera que del compromiso ni una palabra a nadie, la llamada finalizó, y ahora todos los presentes estaban expectantes.

El Kalos se sentía importante, viejo.

Dejémoslo ser a El Kalos, que también le gusta meter mano en el juego ajeno.

" _¡Ssssssuaaaave, loco! " _

… Ok, El Kalos se estaba comenzando a poner demasiado afro. Fumar de la mala con los lentes naranjas puestos no es bueno.

* * *

- Estoo… Señor? Quien llamó era mi abuela?

- Sí.

- Ah…

(Silen-cio, silen-cio, silencio sepul-cra-aaaal)

Un celular comenzó a sonar en medio del silencio.

- Oh, me están llamando. Si me disculpan…

Shiro salió de la oficina mientras sacaba su celular y contestaba.

* * *

- Así, que, Sora, por qué venías corriendo con Tatsushiro de la mano?-preguntó la rubia con un aire despreocupado (no podía dejar a su curiosidad vagar libremente!) 

- Oh, es algo muy importante, Layla-san!! Shiro puede ver a Fool!!

(Silen-cio, silen-cio, silencio sepul-cra-aaaal x2)

Layla, Yuuri y Kalos unieron sus mentes, se concentraron y dijeron una palabra al unísono,

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?

… No dije que fuera inteligente, sólo al unísono.

* * *

_  
---- O sea… o sea… o sea, lo único especial que tenemos con Sora, la Técnica legendaria, Shiro puede hacerla con ella porque puede ver a Fool?! Nuuuuuu ToT_

Layla estaba en un mini-shock.

Tatsushiro Ryoe podía ver a Fool, y si podía hacerlo, sólo significaba una cosa: que había sido elegido por el escenario para realizar esa técnica.

Lo cual significaba que se convertiría en el nuevo compañero de Sora.

Y eso era, era… era la catástrofe.

_---- A ver, calmémonos… la enana esa, cual era su nombre? Ah, Rosetta! Ella también puede ver a Fool, pero hasta el momento no hay indicios de que pueda ni vaya a hacer nuestra técnica con Sora…_

_"¿'Nuestra técnica'? "_

_---- Siii, nuestra, porque la hicimos con Sora. O ya no te acuerdas ese inolvidable abrazo que compartimos con ella, con lágrimas de preocupación por nosotras, bajo la luz de la luna y con las estrellas como nuestras testigos? Desmemoriada ¬¬ Nuestro rato más emotivo con Sora y lo niegas…_

_"Esto, al tema principal, por favor… Si Tatsushiro puede ver a Fool… es probable que Kalos haga que se quede en el escenario..."_

_--- Y si se queda…_

La rubia sumó uno más uno y, muy a su pesar, obtuvo dos.

_---- Nooooooooooo!!! Debemos impedirlo!!!! Lay, ahora eres accionista!!! Di que no y punto!!! Tú también decides en estas cosas desde ahora!!!_

_"Sí, eso haré. Por una vez, al diablo con la técnica y el escenario. Ese tipo no se va a quedaren el escenario ni formar parte del cast si puedo impedirlo."_

- Bueno, si puede ver a Fool, se quedará en el escenario y formará parte del cast. –dijo el afro como poniendo punto final al asunto.

_---- WHAAAATTTT!!!!! Afro hijo de tu madre, como puedes tomar decisiones sin consultar a los accionistas!!! Layla, Yuuri tampoco debe querer a Ryoe aquí!!! Busquemos apoyo!!!_

- Pero Kalos! Es inaudito! Como accionista, me niego!! –dijo Yuuri como accionista.

_---- Ves? Te lo dije, Yuuri nos apoya!!! Neguémonos a la estadía de Ryoe!!!_

- No dejaré que ese… ese… ¡japonés! venga y aquí y también haga de las suyas. –dijo Yuuri en un arranque infantil.

_---- Oye, dije apoyo, no insultar la nacionalidad de Sora._

-Yuuri… si haces memoria, Sora también es japonesa… -le dijo la rubia fríamente al rubio mientras le apretaba el hombro como queriendo calmarlo (más para calmarse ella que a él…).

* * *

"_Qué? Acaso Layla ya ha caído en sus redes!?" _pensaba desesperado el rubio. 

- Pero Layla! Vas a dejar que suba al escenario un tipo sin experiencia alguna?!

_(Mirada rubia de hielo!)_

- …

_--- Eso, Yuuri, calladito te ves más bonito._

Al parecer, Layla Hamilton aún podía comandar a Yuuri Killian con tan sólo una mirada.

Se volvió hacia el afro, y habló en cuanto al reciente asunto.

- Kalos, Yuuri tiene razón. Es inaudito que pongas en el cast a alguien que no tiene la más mínima noción sobre el arte del trapecio. –dijo Layla tan calmadamente como pudo.

- Cierto, pero si puede ver al espíritu del escenario es por algo.-dijo Kalos tan planamente como siempre.

- Pero eso no es suficiente. Tendrías que esperar años sólo para poder capacitarlo en lo más básico.-insistía la rubia.

Kalos no quería darle más vueltas a asunto, porque si lo hacía, terminaría soltando la lengua. Mejor soltaba la bomba final y zanjaba el asunto.

- Puede, pero no tardará mucho con Sora como su instructora personal, así que Tatsushiro Ryoe formará parte del cast hasta nuevo aviso. Punto. –y procedió a sacar un contrato.

Bonita forma de acabar a la rubia tenía el afro. Sin anestesia, ni nada, de frente el ataque mortal.

- Estooo… lo de instructora personal no me incomoda, pero, no habría de preguntarle a Shiro?

Sora había hecho renacer la esperanza en Layla.

_---- Cierto! Si el chico no quiere, lo apoyamos y ya! Kalos no puede obligarlo a quedarse!_

- Sora tiene razón, Kalos. Si el chico no quiere no puedes obligarle a quedarse.-dijo la rubia como si estuviese defendiendo los intereses de Ryoe…

_

* * *

_

"_Ah, se nota como te ha chocado la cosa, Layla. Lo siento, pero ya está decidido. Pero para no quedar como explotador…"_

- Bueno, pues entonces preguntémosle. –respondió el afro, justo en el momento en que Tatsushiro terminaba la llamada e ingresaba a la oficina mirando fijamente a su celular.

- Estooo… -comenzó el albino, sin saber lo que se avecinaba.

- Tatsushiro Ryoe, aceptas ser parte del cast del Kaleido Stage?

La forma de preguntar de Kalos hacía parecer el asunto una proposición matrimonial más que una oferta de trabajo.

_---- … sabía que el afro era rarito, y que quizás lo de Sarah era una pantalla, pero no para tanto…_

Layla esperaba la respuesta. Yuuri esperaba la respuesta. A Sora no le interesaba mucho la respuesta, pero para hacer gente también la esperaba.

Y sólo Kalos ya sabía la respuesta.

- …Sí… –contestó el albino en un suspiro pesimista.

Y firmó el contrato de 3 meses que Kalos le pasaba.

- Te alojarás en los dormitorios del escenario. Apenas traigas tus pertenencias te presentaré a la encargada de los cuartos.

- … Sí señor.

Layla no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- Bueno, como su estadía es inminente, ayudaré. También seré su instructora personal.

- Ehh? De verdad, Layla-san?!

- Sí. Dado que ahora también soy accionista, voy a pasar un tiempo alrededor del escenario, así que mejor que sea algo productivo como enseñarle lo básico a Tatsushiro.

Ahora, imaginen a la rubia decir todo lo anterior pero con las mejillas más rosadas de lo habitual. Kalos quería tener una cámara a la mano, mientras que Yuuri se carcomía la cabeza por el sonrojo de Layla.

- ¿Accionista?

- Así es. Mi padre me cedió hoy todas sus acciones sobre el Kaleido Stage, así que ahora yo también soy parte propietaria.

- Eso es maravilloso! Bueno, pensándolo bien, Layla-san siempre está cerca del escenario de una u otra forma ¿no?

…

Soltando una risa nerviosa, Layla respondió.

- Ah… eso creo…

* * *

"_Layla… Layla… ella… se ha reído nerviosamente?"_

Yuuri ahora se estaba reventando la cabeza.

No señor, esa no era la Layla de la cual estaba enamorado. Seguro que habían venido unos aliens y le habían lavado el cerebro… o peor aún: la habían reemplazado por un clon defectuoso.

…

"_Necesito pensar seriamente y pienso estupideces…"_

Pensar serio, pensar serio… debía de haber una razón más realista por la cual Layla Hamilton, la reina de hielo del Kaleido Stage, se había reído nerviosamente.

Mientras veía como Layla miraba a cualquier lado menos hacia la japonesa enfrente de ella, notó un leve rubor creciendo en sus mejillas.

"_Ella… ella está… ruborizándose? Pero por qué?"_

Yuuri, que estaba viendo todo desde el lado derecho de la rubia, se concentró más.

"_Podrá ser que… que Sora la está haciendo sonrojar? No, no, esas son tonterías, es imposible… pero entonces, por qué?"_

El ruso entonces tuvo la idea de seguir lo que antes estaba viendo Layla… o sea, lo que estaba detrás de Sora.

A ver, trazando camino… retrocediendo…

… Chocando.

Justo cuando llegó al final del camino que había seguido la vista de Layla detrás de Sora, Yuuri se encontró… con un sonriente Tatsushiro.

Un sonriente Tatsushiro.

Sonriéndole a Layla.

Y Layla se había ruborizado, y miraba a cualquier lado por no mirarle a él.

…

Yuuri también se las quiso dar de matemático: sumó dos mas dos y le salio cinco.

"_¡¡¡Layla se está comenzando a enamorar del bastardo de Ryoe!!!!"_

Boo-boo!!! Mal, Yuuri. Mal hecho. Con razón sacaste cinco y no cuatro, como debías de sacar...

* * *

"_Aahhh… es una pena que tenga que involucrar en esto a Layla-san también…"_

Tatsushiro sostenía una incómoda sonrisa desde que firmara el contrato.

"_A saber lo que se traerá mi abuela entre manos… verdaderamente, se me hace que todo esto es el principio de un juego suyo…"_

Tatsushiro tenía razón.

Y siguió sonriendo incómodamente _frente_ a Layla sin darse cuenta.

* * *

"_He… hasta Layla-san puede reírse nerviosamente… pero me pregunto por qué…"_

…

"_Me parece, o Layla-san se ha sonrojado un poco?"_

…

"_Bueno, a lo mejor no está acostumbrada a los cumplidos…"_

…

"_¿Lo que le dije era un cumplido?"_

…

"_¿Tenía yo la intención de decirlo como cumplido?"_

…

" _La verdad es que no sé… con esto de Tatsushiro quedándose como que mis reacciones están descontroladas…"_

…

"_Feh, ya qué. Alguien más con quien practicar. Recuerdo que él era muy bueno en las clases de gimnasia…"_

…

"_La verdad es que sí me interesa saber porque Layla-san sigue sonrojándose… me gustaría saber…"_

Y Sora siguió mirando fijamente a Layla sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Layla estuvo ahí, torciendo el cuello, con tal de no mirar cara a cara a la pelirosada, porque si lo hacía lo más probable era que se descontrolase ante la expresión kawaii que estaba poniendo Sora y le plantase un beso, ahí, en frente de Yuuri, Kalos y Tatsushiro… 

… ahora que lo pensaba, besar a Sora en frente de Tatsushiro no sería mala idea… sería 'marcar territorio', no?

_---- Eeeehhh, aprendes rápido, Lay-chan. Sabía que podía estar orgullosa de ti. Vamos a mirar a Sora! Así le demostramos a Tatsushiro que si piensa venir con propósitos románticos hacia Sora tendrá que vérselas con nosotras…_

…

Layla había perdido el control, y ahora su subconsciente –léase Alter Lay-estaba tomando el control de sus acciones.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Layla se giró para mirar cara a cara a Sora.

* * *

- Ne, Sora? 

- Hai? -la chica salió de sus reflexiones sobre el sonrojo de la rubia y se volteó rápidamente.

- …

Layla estaba mirando a espalda de Sora.

Kalos quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por no haber puesto cámaras de vigilancia en su oficina; si lo hubiese hecho, todo lo pasado ahora ya estaría tranquilamente grabado en una cinta que luego él podría ver una y otra vez sólo para reírse de Layla.

* * *

Luego de que Tatsushiro saliera de la oficina diciendo que se iba a traer sus cosas, Sora se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a los dormitorios a hablar con Fool, no sin antes felicitar a la rubia por las acciones. Layla se volvió a sonrojar. Sora hizo su camino a los dormitorios pensando otra vez sobre el posible motivo detrás del sonrojo de Layla-san… 

Acto seguido, Yuuri se excusó también, diciendo que necesitaba pensar (en su teoría del 2+2 igual a 5) y se fue.

Luego, Kalos le dijo a Layla que iría a hablar con Sarah sobre preparar el cuarto al lado de Sora. Y también se fue.

Cuando por fin se hubo quedado completamente sola, Layla se sentó en el sillón más próximo.

Y dio un suave puñete al cojín más cercano.

- ¿Por qué?

Otro puñete más.

- ¿Por qué?

Y uno más fuerte aun, seguido de muchos otros.

- Por qué?! Por qué tuve que sonrojarme?! Por queeeeeeee?!

…

Layla Hamilton también podía tener una pataleta infantil como el ser humano que era.

---End of Stage 6---

**

* * *

**

**  
Reviews Corner:**

**  
Delirium: **ya no actualizo en el otro sitio (foros dz-incluso ya perdí mi cuenta por allá. Existirá el tema todavía? Lo dudo mucho xD). Rush… al final diré algo al respecto xD. Se muy bien que no es justo mi tardanza, pero es algo crónico. Necesito a alguien que me diga cuando escribir, publicar y responder constantemente…

**Julian manes:** cuando mencionan espera, me siento más culpable xD gracias por seguir leyendo esto :)

**ChibiChloe: **sep, el amor, aparte de enceguecer y enloquecer, también puede volver idiota a la gente xD donde hacemos la base central del club? (lol)

**Morphinbk: **viendo mi ritmo de actualización, parece que otra vez es película xD La bola de espías mironas sabe que Fool es Fool porque, aunque ellas no pueden verle ni escucharle, saben que Sora y Rosetta sí. Ellas hicieron que Rosetta convenciera a Fool para que lleve la cámara, ergo cuando Tatsu vio a Fool, Sarah y Mei se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba (una galleta por ser la única persona que me lo ha preguntado :D).

**kai250:** me parece que no va a lograr poner su oficina al costado de Sora xD sólo que no sé si es porque Tatsu ocuparía ese sitio o porque Kalos no la dejaría…

**Chikaru Lover:** Strawpa! A mi tmb me gustaba Chikaru xD se cubre del zape matar a Ryoe? Nuuuuu ToT y no es Don Perfecto, porque sino sería un Gary Stu xD tampoco es malvado, y puede ver a Fool…bueno, la razón es simplona, pero lo pongo más adelante. Ryoe está designado para un gran papel en la relación Layla-Sora, así que si lo matas no hay Layla-Sora :)

**Layla Hamilton-Original: **Te agradezco por leer este fic la mayoría prefiere un LaylaxYuri porque es lo convencional según lo mostrado en Ks, pero las dinámicas en una relación Layla-Sora son más interesantes :3

**misaoasuka: **…justo cuando estaba considerando dejar Wake up… mejor no (sino me matan TwT)

**Kaon-Sama: **ooohhh, conoces a Lay Fun? Yo lo quiero x3 La cólera hacia los bishies de Kaleido está justificada, porque en sí no tienen cualidades que los rediman. Prácticamente, las parejas SoraxKen/Leon/Yuuri son sólo basadas en el sentido estético y canon. El LaylaxSora se basa en la dinámica de la relación… Lay y su trauma del armario xD la va a perseguir hasta que haga algo con Sora xD todavía va a sufrir más, porque el contacto físico no está planeado aun xD

**Virgo no Fozzyta: **a ti ya te conozco owo xD

**ittzumi: **Kalos en ridículo canon. Basta con recordar cuando se puso dos medias distintas…

------------

**  
Avisos**

- Importante: mi cuenta en esta web ya no es Koyomi, sino lunatic-diavolo-days. Pero da igual, pueden seguir llamándome Koyomi :3

- Este capítulo está siendo subido antes de navidad, y subiré otro antes de año nuevo (entre el 26 y el 29).

- Hay un nuevo one-shot, pero esta vez no pertenece al universo de _Wake Up_. Se llama _Rainy Day_, y también contiene las respuestas a los reviews de _Rush. _Ojito, porque hay algo que quizás quieran ver xD

-----

Bueno, las festividades están a la vuelta de la esquina. Felices fiestas! No olviden la actualización antes de año nuevo y que la pasen bonito :D


	8. Stage 7

Disclaimer: Kaleido Star pertenece a Junichi Sato y a todos los que lo hicieron posible. Tatsushiro Ryoe, Kanna Ryoe y todo aquel personaje no-natural de la serie es de mi propiedad intelectual.

* * *

N/A: Hello! Como les fue en las fiestas? Espero que hayan pasado bonito :3 Lo prometido es deuda (y ya tengo la deuda de actualizar más rápido arrastrando tras de mí xD). Este capítulo en un principio ya estaba terminado junto con otros dos que le seguían, pero volviendo a leer el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que había muchos cabos sueltos, así que no había más de otra que eliminarlo y comenzar uno nuevo.

Esto quiere decir que ya no sé con exactitud que rumbo tomará esto-pero al menos tengo una idea y sé como quiero que termine. Sólo espero no morir (ni ser asesinada) en el intento xD

_

* * *

_

_---- cursiva_: ya la conocen y la adoran. Quién más sino Alter-Lay?

"_cursiva"_: pensamiento del desgraciado de turno (¿?).

**

* * *

**

**---Wake Up---**

---Stage 7: Life sucks.

* * *

Layla Hamilton era una chica que había nacido en la riqueza. Su padre era dueño de una cadena de hoteles (de la más alta categoría) esparcidos por todo el mundo; tenía inversiones en la bolsa y en los mejores negocios, sin olvidar que _también_ poseía propiedades cuyo valor es inmencionable aquí (porque la autora en realidad no tiene idea de lo que habla. Aguántenlo). Su madre, por otro lado, _también_ provenía de una familia con economía sobresaliente.

Se entiende, entonces, que a Layla nunca le faltó nada, no le falta nada y jamás de los jamases le faltará nada porque 1) Tiene a su papá. 2) Tiene la herencia de su madre y 3) Comenzó a ganar su propio dinero desde los 14 años, el cual ni tonta ni perezosa lo invirtió en otras cosas, y ahora tiene su propia fortuna. Layla nunca pidió mucho, y lo poco que pedía lo conseguía fácilmente… a excepción de algunas cosas.

… Como por ejemplo, poder poner su oficina al costado del cuarto de Sora.

_---- Nunca pedimos nada! Siempre lo dimos todo! Por qué, entonces, es la vida cruel?_

"_Lo mismo me pregunto: por qué tengo que cargar contigo?"_

_---- Aw, vamos, se que me quieres. Soy tu yo con las trenzas sueltas después de todo _

"_Nunca usé trenzas."_

_---- Sí que sabes matar metáforas, sabías?_

"_Perdone usted, su majestad, por arruinarle su metáfora innecesaria…"_

_---- Eso, discúlpate conmigo._

"…"

Bueno, no podía llorar eternamente por ello ya que ni siquiera le había dicho a Kalos donde quería la bendita oficina, y era obvio que tampoco le iba a decir porque sino iba a arruinar su imagen... Otra cosa por la cual Alter-Lay se ponderaba la crueldad de la vida era el hecho de ser entrenadora de Tatsushiro. Sí, se había voluntariado a ello hace una semana, pero eso no quería decir que la rubia estuviese feliz por el cargo: era una atribución auto-impuesta para evitar que pasase algo entre los nipones…

_---- Pero al menos esto tiene compensación: podemos cansar a Tatsushiro hasta la muerte para que se lo piense mejor y rompa el contrato _

"_Que quede claro: Si entreno al albino hasta el cansancio es sólo para que tenga el aguante suficiente."_

_---- Sí como no, y yo soy una desquiciada que no hace más que meterte en problemas…_

"_Tú lo haz dicho."_

_---- ¬¬ Quieres que te torture, no? Aquí voy: sabes que es lo que pasa cuando nos vamos? El albino se queda, porque vive en los dormitorios. Esto quiere decir que ÉL cena con Sora en la cafetería. ÉL conversa con ella por las noches. ÉL la acompaña hasta su cuarto y es ÉL quien le da las buenas noches. Y para rematarla es ÉL quien le dice 'buenos días' a la mañana siguiente…_

No! No! La rubia había logrado borrar esa pena de su mente por los pasados 7 días y ahora Alter-Lay se lo había recordado!!! Nooooooooo----!!!

"_Cruel…"_

_---- No soy cruel, Layla, sólo te recuerdo lo que pasa aún cuando no estás. _

"_Y crees que recordándomelo va a cambiar algo?"_

_---- Si te quedas ahí lamentando tu dolor no._

"_Qué sugieres que haga? Acampar fuera del cuarto de Sora para ser yo quien le de las buenas noches?" _

_---- Es una buena idea… pero nos haría parecer acosadoras -w- Lo que yo sugiero es: ACÉRCATE A SORA!_

Alter-Lay había señalado un hecho muy importante. Si la rubia quería ahondar su relación con el objeto de su afecto, primero tenía que tener una relación consistente con ella… y eso NO significaba hablar solamente del escenario, del entrenamiento para Tatsushiro y recordar los buenos momentos sobre el trapecio…

_---- Sí quieres tener una relación duradera con Sora, no crees que es imperativo que sepamos algo sobre ella que no tenga que ver con Kaleido? _

"_A qué te refieres? Por supuesto que sé sobre ella! Es de Japón, sus padres adoptivos en un inicio no querían que viniese aquí, ama el escenario…"_

_---- Sabes cuando es su cumpleaños? Su edad? Tipo de sangre? Su signo? Color favorito? Cómo terminó con padres adoptivos? Tiene más familiares? Cuál es su película favorita? Le gusta hacer algo más aparte de balancearse en un trapecio? Tuvo algún enamorado en Japón? Qué hay sobre la música que le gusta? _

"…"

Layla no sabía **absolutamente nada** sobre Sora.

_---- A este paso, tengo que reconsiderar algo: Quién es más peligroso? Tatsushiro Ryoe, el amigo de la infancia del cual no sabemos sus propósitos? O tu ignorancia sobre Sora Naegino, la chica a quien quieres tener entre tus brazos? Piénsalo, Lay, porque yo creo que tú eres tu principal obstáculo…_

Layla acababa de descubrir el mayor de sus problemas.

* * *

Joven ruso de 19 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos violetas; dueño de un lujoso apartamento, un lujoso carro deportivo e inversionista en diversos negocios a la par de ser un estudiante universitario de arte en Francia. Yuuri Killian, un pedazo de hombre por el cual muchas chicas se derriten (si es que no se están sacando un ojo o los dientes mientras pelean por su atención).

Hablando de él, en estos momentos se sentía desgraciado. No sólo no había podido ir a cenar con Layla para pasar tiempo de calidad, sino que la persona que odiaba, Ryoe, estaba cerca de la rubia porque ahora trabajaba en Kaleido.

Y para colmo de males, sospechaba que la rubia, el objeto de su afecto, estaba siendo atraída por el albino!!

"_Ryoe!!! Te odio, te odio, te odio!!!!! Layla te está tomando en cuenta por esa apariencia que tienes!!"_

Por qué la vida era cruel? Él también era guapo, y sin embargo no había podido pasar nada de tiempo con la rubia durante los últimos siete días!!

"_No, no me voy a dejar vencer. Ya fue suficiente con que tu abuela me quitara aquellos inversionistas; no voy a permitir que ahora vengas tú y me quites a Layla, Ryoe."_

… Será posible que el ruso no se acuerde que no ha pasado nada de tiempo con la rubia porque estuvo toda la semana haciendo negocios mientras ella entrenaba al albino junto con Sora?

* * *

Rosetta Passel era una chica proveniente de Bélgica con la mayor parte de su vida transcurrida en Francia, pero la parte más importante de su vida pasó (y sigue pasando) en el Kaleido Stage.

Últimamente, esa parte más importante de su vida se estaba volviendo caótica.

Rosetta estaba enamorada de Sora, y estaba feliz de poder seguir a la inocente trapecista de un lado para otro sin tener que ser una rémora. Claro que le molestaba el hecho de saber que Ken también estaba tras Sora, pero al enterarse de la fallida confesión del rubio en Japón, Rosetta se había inclinado por la estancia más segura: no hacer nada.

Había planeado dejar pasar uno o dos años para que su amistad con Sora se profundizara y recién comenzar a hacer saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. No se preocupó por Ken, porque Ken era sinónimo de timidez y aún si hacía algo sólo bastaba interrumpir el momento y ya. Que ella era una chica? Pfft! Eso era lo que menos le importaba! Había sido criada en Francia después de todo…

Pero Tatsushiro Ryoe llegó y el plan de Rosetta se ahogó en el toilet. Passel no tenía idea de la existencia del albino. Sabía de Manami, la mejor amiga de Sora, pero no sabía de Ryoe.

Desde que él se alojara en el escenario, la interacción que tenía Rosetta con Sora se disminuyó dramáticamente. Y eso quería decir que la belga estaba perdiendo terreno, plus que la rubia ex-compañera de Sora, Layla Hamilton, estaba de vuelta. Ahora no sólo tenía que compartir la atención de Sora con el albino, sino también con la rubia, lo que al final le dejaba sin nada.

"_Al menos Layla no está interesada en Sora…"_

Pobre de la belga. Aun no conocía su desgracia mayor…

* * *

Ken Robbins estaba al borde de un patatús. No sólo se había enterado que Sora tenía un amigo de la infancia mucho más guapo que él, sino que ahora ese amigo de la infancia trabajaba junto a Sora. Esto quiere decir, que ahora su relación con Sora era insignificante al lado del albino. Es más, ni siquiera Sora le necesitaba ya, porque ahora la chica era capaz de entrenar por su cuenta –y lo hacía muy bien.

Ya no podía mirar a la japonesa con estrellitas en los ojos mientras le cuidaba (para que no se ahorcara con las cintas). Ya no podía hablar con la chica sobre algo importante (indicarle cómo se usaba ciertas máquinas de ejercicio). Lo peor, ya no podía cuidar de la salud de su amada (indicarle cómo debía ser una buena dieta nutricional).

El chico seguía desesperado. Ya tenía 20 años: 18 siendo estúpido, 1 enamorándose de Sora y 1 siendo su acosador personal secreto; y todavía no jugaba un papel importante en la vida de la japonesa.

La vida era cruel…

"_No. No puedo darme por vencido así por así. Él podrá ser su mejor amigo, pero no le ha visto en dos años. Y sé que en dos años Sora debe de haber cambiado en algo lo suficiente como para que vuelvan a ser dos desconocidos, mientras que yo sé como es ella ahora."_

Aparentemente Sora era más querida que la Jolie o la Kidman…

…Nah.

* * *

Según Layla, Yuuri, Rosetta y Ken, Tatsushiro era una amenaza que debía ser contenida, contrarrestada, eliminada y borrada de los anales de la historia sea como sea.

Poco sabían que era él el más desgraciado de todos…

Para comenzar, lo que él pensó que sería una pacífica visita a Sora se volvió la decapitación de sus vacaciones. Mientras conversaba con ella, vio a un muñeco moverse y eso desembocó en una carrera hasta las oficinas principales del escenario, donde se encontró con la persona que le guardaba rencor si haberle hecho nada, Killian. Y justo después de que el jefe de su amiga tuviera una conversación telefónica con su abuela (algo que no se explicaba todavía), su abuela lo llamaba a él y le ordenaba explícitamente que aceptara el contrato que el afro le iba a ofrecer o su preciada colección de libros iba a perecer a manos de un accidente con fósforos.

Shiro amaba sus libros. No le quedó más de otra que aceptar la orden de su abuela. A fin de cuentas, ella casi nunca le pedía nada, y aunque no le había dicho por qué tenía que quedarse, el albino pensó que no sería mucho ya que Sora estaba presente.

Error.

Apenas firmó el contrato sintió una sombra de pesar cernirse sobre él. Desde hace una semana tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana, correr 5 Km., desayunar algo nutritivamente balanceado (pero no por ello delicioso) y luego comenzar una serie de ejercicios que duraba hasta la hora del almuerzo; descansaba una hora y luego volvía a ejercitarse hasta la hora de la cena. Luego de comer con todo el cansancio posible, tenía que usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para arrastrarse hasta los dormitorios y dormirse hasta el día siguiente.

No había podido conversar con Sora para nada que no fuese ejercicios. No había podido interactuar mucho con las personas de su nuevo entorno, y para colmo estaba detectando un trato gélido por parte de la rubia, la pelirroja de los diávolos y de un rubio ojiazul que no era trapecista.

Por qué él? Lo único que había hecho era ver a un espíritu y firmar lo que su abuela le dijo que firmara!!

"_Bueno, pesimismos luego. Después de todo, esto termina hoy, y a partir de mañana la rutina cambiará… Hay cosas más importantes con las que tratar"._

Como tratar con la frialdad de una de sus entrenadoras, por ejemplo… Seriamente, si a Layla le tocaba el turno de la mañana y a Sora el de la tarde, por qué entonces seguía viendo a la rubia todas las tardes???

* * *

- Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos Shiro. Puedes descansar ya, que tu semana de adaptación física ha terminado.

- Waahhhhh! Por fin! Pensé que me moría…

Sora soltó una risita.

- Anda, que no es mucho. Siempre fuiste bueno en la clase de gimnasia!

- Que no es mucho… estoy comenzando a respetarte más que antes…

- Sí, sí. Mejor concéntrate en recuperar tu aliento en vez de hablar ahora.

La rubia miraba atentamente como la chica de cabellos violetas le tiraba una toalla al albino que estaba tendido en la colchoneta. Quien sabe lo que podría llegar a pasar si los orbes azules se despegaban de la figura de Sora por más de un segundo…

- Verte jadear así de cansado me está dando sed, Shiro. Voy por algo de beber… desea que le traiga algo, Layla-san?

Ah? Sora le iba invitar algo? Qué le pedía?

- Cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien, Sora.

- Ok, ya regreso entonces.

…

- Puedo preguntarle algo, Layla-san?

Antes de lanzarle una Mirada Rubia de Hielo™ Layla decidió escucharle por una vez.

- Es sobre el entrenamiento?

- Creo que es más bien sobre temas personales.

…

"_De qué querría él hablar conmigo que tenga que ver con temas personales? Acaso me ha visto con cara de consejera?"_

_---- Tengo que recordarte que no conoces a Sora, Lay?_

"_Y eso que tiene que ver con que él quiera hablarme?"_

_---- Pues que él SÍ conoce a Sora, y si juegas tus cartas bien, puedes obtener información de primera mano._

"…"

Para ser una persona cool Layla no era muy estratégica que digamos…

_---- Comprobado: tengo que decirte que hacer y que no. Si te dejo a tus anchas eres capaz de ir y lanzarte por un barranco pensando que es un buen plan._

"_Cállate! No es cierto! Simplemente no lo había pensado antes…"_

_---- Tampoco lo de conocer a Sora…_

"_Grrrr!!!"_

…

- Siéntete libre de preguntarme.

Con una confirmación recibida, el albino meditó su pregunta.

- Sé que el hecho de que yo sea amigo de Sora no me garantiza el mismo trato que ella recibe de usted, pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme esto. He hecho algo que merezca un trato gélido por parte suya, Layla-san?

_---- Directo el chico. No se anda con rodeos…_

"_Le reconocería eso como virtud si no fuese mi enemigo natural…"_

- No, Ryoe, no haz hecho nada que me ofenda o algo por el estilo. _"Excepto venir y quedarte en Kaleido…" _

- Entonces, porqué la frialdad excesiva? Sé muy bien que no nos conocemos a nivel personal, por lo tanto es obvio cierta frialdad… pero en su caso es demasiado. Le incomodo de alguna forma?

"_Que si me incomodas? Tu sola presencia me quita cualquier pensamiento calmado y me preguntas que si me incomodas!"_

Layla sonrió misteriosamente, más no contestó.

Tatsushiro se dio cuenta del significado de aquella sonrisa. Era como si le dijese "pregunta todo lo que quieras, pero no te responderé"…

- Debí de esperarlo. Después de todo, nunca me garantizó que me respondería…

- Reconozco que eres inteligente.

- Me halaga que a pesar de incomodarle me considere listo. Supongo entonces que tendré que responder yo mismo mi pregunta-siéntase libre de detenerme si me equivoco.

Ahora la rubia estaba intrigada. Acaso Tatsushiro había sospechado algo?

- Las únicas ocasiones en que nos encontramos en el mismo sitio es a la hora de los entrenamientos. Fuera de eso, no he tenido ninguna otra interacción con usted, así que las únicas oportunidades para hacer algo que le moleste o incomode son durante los entrenamientos.

_---- Ohh, en realidad _es_ inteligente._

- Pensándolo bien, durante los entrenamientos lo único que hago es seguir sus órdenes y las de Sora, y dudo mucho que le incomode si las sigo mal o no… así que lo que le incomoda no son acciones mías.

_---- Hummm… veo que se está tomando el proceso de deducción parte por parte…_

- No, lo que le incomoda tiene que ser otra cosa… -el albino se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.- Ah! Será posible que Sora tenga que ver con la forma en que le incomodo?

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron por menos de un segundo.

_---- Ah! Su primer acierto!_

- Por qué Sora tiene que ver con mi incomodidad hacia ti? –respondió la rubia tratando de desviar el tema.

- Por qué recién ha interrumpido mi deducción?

_---- Caíste! A ver hasta donde avanza…_

- En el _supuesto_ caso de que Sora tenga algo que ver, importa eso?

El albino le miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

- Entonces _sí_ tiene que ver…

_---- Oh! El segundo acierto!_

Alter-Lay parecía disfrutar de la pequeña discusión, y eso no ayudaba a Layla…

- Incluso las mejores deducciones fallan al pronunciar las verdaderas respuestas.

- Olvídelo, Layla-san. Deje de tratar de desviar el tema y responder con elusivas-su lenguaje corporal le ha traicionado hace rato.

"_Mi lenguaje corporal…?" _

- Sip, su lenguaje corporal. Desde que mencioné a Sora su semblante cambió por uno de sorpresa y perturbación.

_---- Hay que reconocer que es buen observador._

- Parece ser que eres más de lo que muestras, Ryoe.

- Bueno, si me preguntara se lo diría todo. Y no es cosa propia de mí, sino una característica de mi abuela que se me pegó… ella es capaz de decirle cómo es con tan solo hablarle cinco minutos y sin necesidad de discutir cosas personales…

_---- En serio nos lo diría todo? Hay que recordar eso para más tarde…_

- Entonces? Dedujiste algo más?

- Todavía no. Mejor lo de dejo aquí: al menos ya se que Sora tiene que ver con la sensación de incomodidad que le causo a usted… y me estoy muriendo de sed.

Y como si fuera su indicación para aparecer, Sora regresó con las bebidas.

Mientras el albino tomaba el agua mineral a grandes tragos y Sora hacía comentarios al respecto, Layla no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

_---- En verdad que es inteligente. Eso, o te haz dejado sorprender fácilmente._

"_Me sorprendió sí que mencionase a Sora… y sí es inteligente."_

A pesar de ser el más desgraciado de todos, Tatsushiro Ryoe mostraba ser alguien calculador. Y aunque Layla misma era su propio obstáculo, parecía que era mejor tener al albino de aliado que en el bando contrario…

---End of Stage 7---

**

* * *

**

**Reviews Corner:**

**Marina:** Shiiiii---! Aunque Lay sea cool, puede llegar a ser adorable xD Sora puede que sea lenta, pero como el crecimiento es algo por lo que todos pasan en próximos capítulos demostrará que sus neuronas funcionan xD el momento Sora/Layla… aun hay cosas que sortear antes de ellos: si vemos bien la serie y analizamos todo neutralmente, la relación de esas dos está basada en cosas del escenario y gira sólo en torno a eso. Eso significa que en realidad la relación que tienen es más frágil de lo que parece, y para que las cosas tomen un rumbo seguro primero Lay tiene que fortalecer la relación, como ya se dio cuenta ahora…

**julian manes:** no me digas que actualice cuando pueda, porque de poder puedo en cualquier momento-y no lo hago xD Lay ya sintió un terremoto hoy oo xD

**Syaoran Li Clow:** de veras vamos más de dos años? Oh my god, esta debe ser la historia con el promedio de actualización más lento xD sí, el tiempo pasa sin que uno se de cuenta… perdona si te ahogaste por no reírte tan fuerte. Saludos a ti también

**ArmitageS Fozzy-Haruka:** a este paso creo que una pic de Haruka es mejor que una actualización xD sip, Tatsu-chan va a estar en el escenario por un tiempo-pero no creo que sea trapecista. Después de todo, la forma en que fue aceptado fue demasiado simplona y él no siente vocación por el asunto. Ya viste como está Rosetta xD Mendigo Afro! Está más fumado y de la mala todavía xD Nah, un review nunca podría ser demasiado largo oo de hecho sería más feliz si fuesen más largos, comentando cualquier duda acerca del capítulo xD

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:**

- Sobre las actualizaciones. Se me hace que mis demoras son causadas por una pérdida de interés (aparte de mi natural flojera). Como hay puros SoraKen's, SoraLeon's y LaylaYuuri's… Sin embargo, últimamente el interés ha vuelto no sólo por el manga de Kaleido Star, sino por que también están saliendo fics LaylaxSora (aunque en inglés). El mundo necesita más LaylaxSora! No se contenten sólo con leer, escriban también! No importa si al inicio sale mal, con la práctica todo se mejora. Y si no les gusta escribir, dibujen! Yo estoy haciendo las dos cosas-si no me creen vayan a mi bio xD vayan si no han ido ya, que los espera Lay en traje de León (cómo me publicito xD)

- Lo más recomendable es que pongan este fic en alerta de actualización. Comenzaré a ser más continua-pero por las dudas (lol).

* * *

Que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo! Yo voy a quemar mi flojera y demora en actualizar junto con el muñeco de año viejo :D 


End file.
